


Smutty Adventures

by ValkyrieNine, ValkyrieOnFire (ValkyrieNine)



Series: Always Yours - Smutty Adventures [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieOnFire
Summary: Some people really enjoy fluff and some people really enjoy smut. I wanted to let everyone choose their own adventure. If you’re into smut, this chapter is for you. If you prefer the fluff, just stay the course with Always Yours and you will be good to go. https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920452/chapters/44916478Please share your comments and let me know if there is anything you want to see. I will make it happen.Thanks for reading!Summary: Solace is an alternate reality where Lena Luthor is the daughter of the head of the world’s most powerful crime syndicate and she is on the run from her brother Lex. She goes to Solace Ranch, a safe haven for women who do not want to give up their lives to witness protection. Kara and Lena meet and there is instant, undeniable chemistry.Follow them around Solace Ranch as they become more adventurous and creative. They have love, angst, and loss but in the end their connection is what keeps them fighting for another day.





	1. Riding Out the Storm - Smutty

Kara stepped forward and began unbuttoning Lena’s flannel. Lena smiled. She moved her hands up and started unbuttoning Kara’s flannel.

“This is purely so we can stay warm. We can’t sit around in soaking wet clothes”, Kara said with a sly smile.

They removed each other's flannels. Lena was wearing a lacy white bra. Kara smiled.

Kara’s white t-shirt was soaked through. Lena lifted it above her head and kissed her softly as she pulled it off and tossed it to the ground. Kara was wearing a simple black bra. Kara grabbed Lena around the waist tight and pulled her close. She growled with excitement. Kara helped Lena lay down on the blanket. Kara knelt down between her legs and smiled.

Lena didn’t know what to do or how far she could go without spooking Kara. She wanted Kara to command her. She wanted Kara to tell her what to do.

“Tell me what to do”, Lena said to Kara as she moved her pelvis in Kara’s direction.

“Lay back and relax. Lena laid back as Kara moved over her and unbuttoned the top button of her jeans. She pulled down the zipper slowly torturing Lena. She yanked her pants down just as she had wanted to in her fantasy. There, siting just below the zipper were a pair of lacy white underwear that matched Lena’s bra perfectly. Kara bent down to Lena’s mouth and pressed her tongue deep inside. She pressed and moaned as she moved a hand between Lena’s shaking legs. Now Lena moaned with excitement. Kara pulled Lena’s pants off completely and threw them onto the pile of discarded items.

Lena laid there shivering in her bra and panties, shaking from the chill and her overwhelming desire.

Kara moved her mouth to Lena’s panties and ripped them off with her teeth.

Lena moaned louder. Betty neighed with concern.

“Don’t worry girl…she’s fine”, Kara said with a chuckle.

Lena looked at Kara with a devilish smile.

“Am I?”

“Do you trust me Lena?”

“Of course I do. I’ve known you for eight minutes. I have no idea why but I trust you completely. I’m here spread out for you to see.”

Kara unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down just enough to reveal she was wearing a very life-like strap-on. Lena was shocked but also very aroused. She didn’t know why Kara had it on under her jeans but she knew she wanted her desperately.

Kara gave Lena a look seeking approval and Lena nodded smiling and biting her lip.

Kara slowly leaned down and kissed Lena’s stomach, then her pelvis, then the small little patch of hair resting atop Kara's target. She moved her tongue to the inside of Lena’s thigh and licked it gently. Lena wanted so much more.

“Please…Kara…please.”, she moaned as she closed her eyes. Kara moved her mouth to Lena and began lapping her tongue against Lena’s clit. She started so soft and so slow it was barely noticeable. Just a pleasurable sensation that would come and go. Then she started sucking and lapping at Lena’s wet center. She licked and sucked faster and harder. Lena started to stiffen and buck wildly. Lena howled with ecstasy. Kara brought her to the brink of orgasm and then she pulled back. Kara pulled her pants off all the way so she was just wearing her underwear and the strap-on. Kara grabbed the extension of herself, her own tool meant to satisfy and fill Lena completely. She held the shaft and rubbed it gently against Lena’s lips and just outside her wet center. As she rubbed the tip against Lena, she could feel Lena grabbing whatever part of her she could. She grabbed Kara’s leg, her arm, anything to pull her closer. Finally Kara took pity on her and she spread Lena’s legs wide. She was very wet. Her inner thighs glistened with her excitement. Kara held the strap-on firmly and inserted it deep inside Lena. She thrust in as hard and as deep as she could and Lena screamed out with excitement. Kara continued to grind and thrust rhythmically as she grabbed Lena’s hips firmly. She rubbed Lena's clit quickly which sent her into an absolute frenzy. Somehow Kara managed to do all of this and lean down and kiss Lena deep and wild throughout her entire earth shattering orgasm.

Lena fell back completely exhausted and completely satiated. Kara moved off Lena and laid down next to her. She pulled the other half of the horse blanket over their bodies and held Lena close. Now they were sweaty and overheated which was a nice change from the shivering cold they felt earlier. Lena put both of her hands to Kara’s face and kissed her passionately. Their faces were only centimeters apart. Kara caressed Lena’s cheek and smiled at her with all of the love and passion in her heart.

“What have you done to me Lena Luthor?”, she asked almost in a whisper.

“I was about to ask you the same thing”, Lena said to Kara with all of her sincerity. “I have this intense desire to be close to you.”

“I feel the same way. I should tell you…I am not supposed to befriend guests on the ranch. I’m not supposed to be anything but professional.”

“What you just did was not professional”, Lena said playfully.

“I’m serious Lena…I know I am not supposed to want you the way I do but something inside of is drawn to you beyond any reason or logic”, Kara said pulling Lena close.

“The storm is still raging outside, we can’t go anywhere or do anything about it and no one is around except the horses”, Lena said as she moved her hand under the blanket. She moved a hand between Kara’s legs and smiled.

Lena kissed Kara passionately and held onto Kara’s surprise.

“Can I borrow this?”, Lena asked.

Kara nodded her head and bit her lip. Her quiet moan let Lena know that she had successfully made her case. Lena had never done anything like this before but she feeling brave wrapped in Kara’s arms.

Lena pulled back the blanket to reveal Kara’s gorgeous body and the enticing toy between her legs. Kara loosened the straps. Lena reached down and pulled down the harness and Kara’s underwear.

Lena unhooked her bra so she was completely naked. She stood up and rather expertly slipped into the harness. Kara salivated at the sight of Lena standing there naked and eager to please.

“I’ve never done this before. I hope I’m not terrible”, Lena said.”

“Lena, get down here right now”, Kara said in a very commanding voice. Lena could feel her excitement growing. She loved hearing Kara command her.

Kara pulled off her bra and tossed it on the pile of discarded clothes. Lena knelt down in front of Kara. She was overwhelmed by her beauty and her desire. She wanted to satisfy Kara the way she had been satisfied.

_Please let me be good at this._

Lena bent over and moved her mouth to one of Kara’s nipples. The strap-on bobbed between Kara’s legs and made her moan delightfully. Lena smiled. She licked and sucked Kara’s nipple slowly and methodically applying just the right pressure to make her stiffen and groan with excitement. Lena couldn’t ignore the other nipple. She moved her mouth to the other side and let out all of her wanting and desire as she sucked harder and harder. Kara grabbed Lena’s ass and pulled her close. Lena lifted her head and smiled. She was enjoying torturing her naughty cowgirl a little.

Lena moved her mouth from Kara’s nipple to her tight abs. She kissed her way downward slowly. Kara put a hand to Lena’s head and gently caressed it. Lena loved the feeling so much. No matter how bad Kara wanted her, no matter how strong she was, she was gentle and took care with Lena. Lena decide to reward her loving embrace with one of her own. She plunged her mouth between Kara’s legs and licked and sucked at Kara’s wet center. Kara went absolutely wild. Lena remembered what Kara had done to her and decided there was no reason why she should deviate from something so delightful.

Lena moved her tongue inside Kara and lapped and sucked. She tasted amazing. Kara’s body rolled and shook with each pass of Lena’s tongue. Finally Lena began to lick at Kara’s clit soft and quick. Kara grabbed Lena hard. She could feel Kara’s nails digging into her skin and she loved it. She loved stripping the beautiful ranch hand of her calmness and composure.

Lena slipped two fingers inside of Kara as she quickly licked and played with Kara’s pleasure center. Lena didn’t have to do anything. Kara rode Lena’s fingers, moving up and down and biting her lip.

Now Lena was feeling like she wanted to break her wild beast. She pulled her fingers out of Kara and moved her mouth away just before Kara could reach her peak. Kara moaned. Her want was excruciating.

“Please…please…I need you…I want you”, Kara said so low and so hot that Lena could feel the space between her legs warm delightfully.

“All fours now”, Lena said in her own very commanding voice.

“Yes Ma'am!”, Kara said turning over.

The image of Kara on all fours, her blonde locks cascading around her face and down her back were almost too much for Lena to handle.

Lena walked up behind her and spanked her ass firmly. Kara shuttered with delight and moaned. She spread herself wide. Lena was completely floored by the image of Kara, her center glistening and ready for anything, her tight ass moving back slightly with want. Lena felt a power and excitement she had never felt before. She wanted Kara to command her but this was pretty damn hot.

Lena got on her knees. She remembered what Kara had done with the tip of the strap-on and she knew how it excited her. Really the whole things was overwhelming. She looked down at the cock between her legs and it made her feel like she could do anything.

She held it firmly in her hands and moved the tip gently between Kara’s lips. She caressed the outside of her soaking wetness. She gave her ass another hard spank and Kara growled with excitement.

“You want me?”, Lena asked Kara.

“So bad. Please.”

“Come here and show me how bad you want me”, Lena said. Lena stood up and held the extension of herself firmly. Kara turned around and looked at Lena. Lena smiled. She hoped Kara understood what she wanted. Kara moved to Lena, still on her knees. She grabbed the shaft of the strap-on and began to lick the tip and suck it. Lena could feel the harness grinding against her own clit and she was very excited. Kara took Lena’s cock in her mouth and looked up with longing. She moved a hand to Lena’s soaking wet center and drove two fingers deep inside. The image of Kara taking her inside her mouth and getting fingered was enough to send Lena over the edge, Kara continued to lick and suck and finger Lena roughly. Lena was about to cum when she stopped Kara. She put a hand out to her to help her stand. Lena kissed Kara long and deep. She drove her tongue deep inside Lena’s mouth. She turned her around quickly and bent her over at the waist. She moved her legs apart slightly and rubbed at Kara’s clit and wet slit gently with the tip of the cock.

“Please. Please. I need you so bad”, Kara said.

Finally, Lena plunged deep inside Kara. She drove in as hard and as deep as she could and Kara squealed with delight. Lena held onto Kara’s hips and she used them to push herself deeper inside and pull out just enough and then she plunged back in hard. The sound of Lena’s wetness and their bodies slapping together was too exciting for words. Kara leaned her hands against a wall and Lena pounded deep inside. With each thrust, Kara moaned and pushed back against Lena hard.

Lena reached around and moved a hand to Kara’s hard clit. She rubbed it faster as she thrust inside Kara. Kara started to growl and moan, her body began to stiffen and suddenly Kara was doing all the work pounding and thrusting against Lena’s cock and her fingers. Kara screamed out as she rode Lena faster and faster until finally she stiffened and her body finally went slack. Lena pulled out of Kara slowly, which sent another jolt through her. Kara turned around and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and kissed her passionately.

“That was amazing”, Kara said to Lena. “I knew you would be good at this. You were better than good…you were Oh My God good”, Kara said grabbing Lena’s firm ass.”

“Is it weird that I kind of like having one of these?”, Lena asked Kara pointing down to the strap-on between her legs.

“Not at all. It made it way hotter.”

“Now I understand why you wear one under your clothes.”

“Come here”, Kara said.

Lena took Kara’s hand and followed her down to the ground and onto the blanket. Kara laid down and Lena laid down behind her spooning her close. The strap-on pressed in on Kara and she moaned.

The two fell asleep, wrapped together under the blanket near the warmth of the firelight.

The rain was still beating down hard and lightning was still striking outside. All that mattered was that they were together.


	2. If I Could Be Where You Are - Smutty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people really enjoy fluff and some people really enjoy smut. I wanted to let everyone choose their own adventure. If you’re into smut, this chapter is for you. If you prefer the fluff, just stay the course with Always Yours and you will be good to go.   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920452/chapters/45151435
> 
> Please share your comments and let me know if there is anything you want to see. I will make it happen.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Summary: Solace is an alternate reality where Lena Luthor is the daughter of the head of the world’s most powerful crime syndicate and she is on the run from her brother Lex. She goes to Solace Ranch, a safe haven for women who do not want to give up their lives to witness protection. Kara and Lena meet and there is instant, undeniable chemistry.
> 
> Follow them around Solace Ranch as they become more adventurous and creative. They have love, angst, and loss but in the end their connection is what keeps them fighting for another day.

Lena closed her eyes tight and started to move her hands up and down her body. She pictured Kara pressing her lips to her neck. She moved her hand over her erect nipples and slowly rolled and pinched them through her fingers. She imagined that Kara was sucking them and looking up at her with those crystal blue eyes. She moved a hand slowly down her stomach, across her pelvic line and finally to her aching clitoris, imagining her hands were Kara’s, worn and weathered from her work. How she adored those hands. She could feel how wet she already was from her vivid dreams. The thought of the strap-on excited her in a way she never imagined it would. Her passionate exchange with Kara had taught her a lot of things about her desires.

Lena slowly worked her clit between her fingers, applying just the right amount of pressure. She started rubbing it vigorously, imaging her fingers were Kara’s tongue. She pinched her nipples hard. She pictured Kara laying on top of her, holding the tip of the strap-on against her wet opening. She pictured her plunging deep inside of her. She slipped two fingers inside her wet opening and thrust in and out rapidly as she rubbed her clit. Her back lifted off the bed. She rubbed and thrust quickly, wildly as she started to pant. She pictured Kara kneeling down in front of her licking and sucking her cock and fingering her. The image was so intensely pleasurable she growled with excitement. Suddenly her body stiffened, she held her breathe and everything went white hot. She climaxed hard and collapsed onto the bed in a ball.

She ached to be near Kara. She wanted Kara to take her to places she had never been before but for now she had the memory of their night together and that would have to be enough.

Lena pulled back the blankets and got out of bed. She was starving. She hoped she would be able to go to the mess hall and find something to eat. She put on some clean clothes and pulled her hair back. She hoped that Kara would be around. She hoped desperately for some kind of miracle.

Lena pulled on her boots and made her way outside. Montana grew on her every time she saw the sky.

She walked towards the mess hall. She saw Alex walking in the same direction. She wanted desperately to ask her if she knew where Kara was but she knew Alex’s stance on her “fraternizing” with Kara.

She decided that speaking to Alex about Kara would be a terrible idea.

Alex turned around at that moment and made eye contact with Lena.

_Shit._

Alex stopped and waited for Lena to catch up.

“Hello Ms. Luthor”, Alex said a little warmer.

“Ms. Danvers”, Lena returned with the same tone.

“How are you getting settled in?”

“Everything is good. I just woke up from a long nap. I was hoping to get a snack.”

“Just let the cook know what you are looking for and she can make you anything you like. She’s an amazing chef.”

“I was worried that missing lunch meant I needed to wait until dinner.”

Alex smiled warmly. Lena was pleasantly surprised.

“Not at all. Listen…we want you to be as comfortable as possible. If there is anything we can do to make your stay here easier we want to do it.”

“Thank you Ms. Danvers.”

“I’ll be around if you need me.”

“I…I did have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“I…I wanted to do some riding. I was hoping to take Betty out again.”

“She’s wild and untamed. You can ride any of the other horses.”

“I rode her without any issues. We have a connection.”

Alex stiffened slightly. It was clear that Lena wasn’t speaking solely about Betty.

“I think it would be better if you stick to one of the other horses in the stable Ms. Luthor. Betty needs to be broken and trained. I have to go. Ask the chef to make you the monte cristo sandwich. It’s delicious.”

“Thanks”, Lena said with her most forced smile.

***

After Lena grabbed a snack in the mess hall, she decided to take a walk. She had to see Kara again. If Kara didn’t want to spend time with her she would accept it but she just needed to see her face. She needed to look into her eyes and hear her voice.

Lena walked over to the stables. She heard someone moving around and her heart started to race, her pulse started to quicken. She hoped that when she turned the corner she would see her beautiful Kara but instead she was met by a tall redhead carrying a saddle pad. The redhead gave Lena a smile.

“Hello. Can I help you with something?”

“Hi…yes…I…I’m Lena. I was wondering if Kara was around.”

The redhead gave Lena a sad smile.

“Hi…I’m Toni…it’s nice to meet you. I’m sorry. I haven’t seen Kara since yesterday…when she was speaking to you.”

“Thanks anyway.”

“Is it true that you rode Betty?”, Toni asked impressed.

“I did. She is magnificent.”

They could hear Betty bucking and neighing wildly in her stall.

“I could barely walk her back here. She was so wild”, Toni said. “Can I see you…can I see you with her?”

“I would love to see her.”

“Come on. That’s her making all of that noise.”

Toni led the way through the stalls, past all of the calm horses. When they reached Betty’s stall they heard Betty calm.

Toni put a hand up to caution Lena before she opened the stall door. Lena smiled and stepped past Toni. She reached up and grabbed a a rope with a clip. Lena had only ridden once but she had learned everything she needed to know from Kara. What she didn’t learn, Betty did for her,

Lena opened the stall and Betty looked at her and neighed calmly. Lena moved a hand to Betty’s muzzle and gave her a soft caress. Betty rubbed her face against Lena and stepped forward. Toni stood by completely shocked.

“Uncanny. Seriously. Kara always says there is a rider for every horse but seriously…it’s amazing. Would you like to ride her?”

“Alex said she doesn’t want me riding her because she’s too dangerous.”

“She never leaves her office. She’ll never know. I’d love to see you mount her.”

Toni helped Lena get Betty bridled and saddled. She set up the step and Lena mounted Betty with ease. Toni gave Lena’s leg a pat and smiled. Go on. Show me what you two can do.

Lena leaned down and whispered in Betty’s ear. She ran a hand along Betty’s crest and neck. She sat back in her saddle and clicked twice. She gave Betty a little tap with her foot and they took off. Toni ran out and watched Lena and Betty gallop across the field of tall grass. It was a majestic sight. Lena and Betty were one. Lena’s black hair blew in the wind just like Betty’s mane.

***

Kara flew high above Solace, too high to be seen. She sensed something moving quickly away from the stables. She flew closer and landed on the crest of a hill. She saw Lena riding Betty across the field like she had been riding all her life. Her heart ached with longing.

She wanted to be close to Lena more than anything. She wanted to fly down to where she was and pull her off Betty. She wanted to tear off all of her clothes, set her on all fours and bury her face deep inside of her, lapping and sucking her hard clit. She wanted to taste her again. She wanted to move her tongue between Lena’s folds and enter her hard with two fingers. 

What surprised Kara the most was how badly she wanted Lena to dominate her again. She loved Lena commanding her to please her. She loved every moment she spent taking Lena’s cock into her mouth and licking and sucking it until Lena couldn’t take anymore. She loved when Lena tortured her. She wanted to feel the exhilaration and excitement of spreading herself willingly and being entered with so much wild fiery passion. She closed her eyes tight and imagined Lena bottoming out inside of her, thrusting into the most pleasurable place she could. As badly as she wanted to be in control, she longed to have Lena Luthor don her strap-on on and push her up against the stable wall. She pictured Lena taking her from behind like a wild animal and she shivered with desire.

Her desperate need to be near her would have trumped all but the loss they had suffered at Solace and the pain her sister felt were enough to keep her dedicated to her mission to protect all of the inhabitants of Solace ranch. For now, she would watch the woman she knew she was falling for from afar. She watched Lena and Betty gallop across the Montana plains and her heart was full of pride and adoration for them both.


	3. Crazy - Extra Smutty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people really enjoy fluff and some people really enjoy smut. I wanted to let everyone choose their own adventure. If you’re into smut, this chapter is for you. If you prefer the fluff, just stay the course with Always Yours and you will be good to go.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920452/chapters/45199492
> 
> Please share your comments and let me know if there is anything you want to see. I will make it happen.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Summary: Solace is an alternate reality where Lena Luthor is the daughter of the head of the world’s most powerful crime syndicate and she is on the run from her brother Lex. She goes to Solace Ranch, a safe haven for women who do not want to give up their lives to witness protection. Kara and Lena meet and there is instant, undeniable chemistry.
> 
> Follow them around Solace Ranch as they become more adventurous and creative. They have love, angst, and loss but in the end their connection is what keeps them fighting for another day.

Kara wondered how best to surprise Lena. She walked over to her dresser drawer and quietly opened the bottom drawer. There were all different kinds of wonderful toys, eyes masks and other playful items she could use to torture and entice Lena but she decided she wanted to share something special with her. She pulled out a double-ended strap-on she knew Lena would enjoy.

She moved over to the bed and pulled back the covers on the other side of the bed. She slipped into the sheets. Her skin was still moist from the shower. She laid the blankets down over her and moved to the bottom of the bed. She moved her way slowly towards Lena. As if by chance, Lena stirred and rolled onto her back. She spread her legs just a little. Kara moved between Lena’s legs and slowly but expertly pulled her panties down her legs, over her feet and threw them off the bed.

Kara moved her tongue along the inside of Lena’s thighs. Lena moaned but didn’t awaken. Kara wanted Lena. It hadn’t been long since they were together but Kara ached to be near her. Kara moved her mouth to Lena and began to lap at her tender opening with her tongue. She moved to her clit and began to suck it and flick it with her tongue. Lena moaned and arched her back. She spread her legs wide. Kara moved her hand to Lena’s and interlaced her fingers with hers. She could feel Lena starting to stir. Kara buried her face deep. She could taste Lena’s excitement building. Lena started to buck harder the more aggressively Kara lapped at her juices and sucked hard on her clit.

Lena lifted the blanket and looked down at Kara. She smiled sweetly. Her heart was filled with so much love. She pulled on Kara’s hand.

“Come here”, Lena said desperately. Kara crawled out from under the blanket and laid on top of Lena. She gave her the sweetest smile. Lena moved a hand to her cheek and just took her in.

“I missed you so much. Where have you been?”

Kara leaned down and kissed Lena softly on her lips.

“I’ll explain everything but for now just let me be with you”, Kara said desperately grasping at the time they had together.

Lena caressed Kara’s cheek sweetly. She could see the longing in Kara’s eyes and she could feel her desperation. Lena rolled Kara over on her back and laid on top of her. She pushed her tongue deep into Kara’s mouth and searched desperately for their connection. She found it instantly. Electricity.

Kara reached over and found Lena’s next surprise. She pulled it out from under the covers and held it up with a grin.

“What’s this?”, Lena asked intrigued.

Kara pressed her lips to Lena’s ear and blew gently. She sucked at her earlobe and whispered very quietly in Lena’s ear. Lena smiled devilishly and licked her lips with delight.

“Oh yes”, Lena said. “But how?”

Kara gave her a kiss on her nose and flipped Lena onto her back. She grabbed Lena’s new toy and disappeared under the blanket. Lena could feel Kara move her mouth back to her hot wet center. Kara drove her tongue deep inside. Kara licked and sucked and twirled her tongue in ways Lena couldn’t possibly fathom. Her heart beat hard in her chest and her skin tingled.

Kara inserted two fingers inside Lena and her body stiffened, beads of sweat glistened on her thighs. Kara moved her fingers in and out of Lena slow and deep. Kara slipped the straps of the double-ended dildo over her feet and up her legs. When she reached Lena’s center she continued to lick her clit as she slid one end deep inside Lena.

Lena grabbed Kara through the blanket so hard her hands went numb. She let out a long deep moan.

Kara tossed back the blankets so Lena could see her new toy in all its glory. She let out a whimper of glee. Kara straddled Lena and ripped her flannel open roughly so all of the buttons popped off. Lena looked disappointed. Kara gave her a smile. She leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

“Don’t worry. I’ll buy you some new ones tomorrow.”

Lena moved a hand to Kara’s neck and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss.

Kara whispered in Lena’s ear.

“Take me any way you like mistress.”

Lena beamed.

“Oh…I like that…I like that a lot.”

Kara got off of Lena and laid down next to her. Lena sat up and pulled off the remnants of her flannel, the strap-on still deep inside of her, pressing in delightfully.

“Turn away from me”, Lena said. Kara turned around so her back faced Lena. Lena pulled herself close. She moved a hand down to the cock between her legs and she felt the familiar and powerful sensation overcome her once more.

Kara laid in the fetal position. Lena grabbed Kara’s top leg and pushed it forward exposing Kara’s beautiful blonde center. She kissed Kara’s back all the way down. She moved the tip of her cock between Kara’s folds softly. Kara moved a hand behind her and grabbed for Lena. Lena moved her mouth to Kara’s neck and nibbled it softly. She pulled her closer and inserted the other end of the strap-on deep inside Kara. Kara moaned and pressed herself onto Lena, pushing herself as deep as Lena’s cock would go inside.

The moment Kara thrust against Lena, Lena felt the other end push deep inside of her. Every time she pushed into Kara they both felt the same jolt of pleasure and excitement. Their bodies moved in unison. Kara was so enthralled she had almost rolled over completely. Lena gently laid Kara down on her stomach. She slipped out of Kara and she groaned with longing. She put both of her hands under her hips and lifted her so she was on all fours.

Lena moved a hand to Kara’s engorged center. She rubbed and caressed her, spreading her wetness everywhere. She spanked Kara’s ass firmly and Kara growled. Lena pulled Kara close. She pressed her chest to Kara’s back and moved up behind her. She moved a hand under her and caressed her breasts. She moved her hand down to Kara’s clit and rubbed her almost to climax. She pulled on her hips and inserted her cock deep inside of Kara. She continued to rub Kara’s clit as she pounded and thrust deep inside. Lena could feel the dildo pressing in deeper and deeper inside of her.

Kara took her hand and moved Lena’s hand off of her clit and pushed it backward, motioning for Lena to touch herself.

She looked back at Lena with fire in her eyes.

“I don’t need it. I’m going to…”, Kara said biting her lip.

Lena moved her hand to her own clit as she inserted herself deeper and deeper into Kara’s wet slit. Their bodies slapped together. Kara started to arch her back and Lena knew she was free to let herself go completely. Kara moved a hand to her own clit and rubbed hard. Lena pushed in harder, faster, deeper. Suddenly they both were lit afire. Their bodies shook and stiffened as they rode each other. Every sense was shattered, every nerve sparked and ignited.

Suddenly both of their bodies went slack. Lena pulled out of Kara gently, caressing her thigh gently and lovingly. She gently pulled the other end out of herself sending a jolt through her center. She pulled it down her legs, over her feet and laid it at the end of the bed.

Kara laid on her side facing Lena. She moved a hand to her cheek and smiled. Lena moved her head to the same pillow and kissed Kara passionately. She wrapped her arms around her and held her close. She pulled the blanket over them and buried her face in Kara’s neck. She couldn’t get close enough. She put a hand to Kara’s heart and felt it beating fast against her fingers.

“Where have you been?”, Lena asked.

“Protecting Solace. Protecting you…from afar the way I should.”

“When you disappeared…I felt lost…I felt alone.”

“I was never far”, Kara said looking up.

Lena kissed Kara’s cheek and then her lips.

“Your power?”

“I have a few. It is imperative that I keep them secret. If anyone were ever to discover what I can do…I would probably end up in a lab somewhere.”

“I will never tell another living soul. Your secret is safe with me.”

Kara pulled Lena closed and kissed her with all of the love in her heart. She pulled back and smiled.

“I know. You are the only person outside of my family I have ever told. I trust you Lena…I’m not sure why but there is something…some force that has brought us together.”

“Why did you leave me?”, Lena asked sadly.

“Alex.”

“Why does she hate me so much?”

Kara moved a hand to Lena’s neck.

“Oh my heart…she doesn’t hate you…she hates life.”

“Why? Why is she so bitter? Why is she so angry? Why didn’t you tell me she was your sister?”, Lena asked sincerely.

“I am so sorry I didn’t tell you. You seemed to loathe her so much I wasn’t eager to announce my kinship to her just yet. I didn’t want you to think ill of me.”

“Never. I would never…think ill of you…even if she is aggressively unpleasant.”

“Alex is a warm, loving, brilliant woman who’s earth was absolutely shattered five years ago. You see, Alex was a cop. She was madly in love with a woman named Maggie. Maggie was in the wrong place at the wrong time and witnessed a very powerful man murder a woman in cold blood. Maggie was brought in by the Feds. They wanted her to go into witness protection for good reason. The problem was that she had fallen madly in love with Alex and she refused to go into witness protection if it meant leaving Alex. Alex couldn’t leave her job or her family permanently. It’s just not her. Alex begged her to go and save herself. Alex was terrified she wouldn’t be able to protect Maggie. Unfortunately, she was right. Alex had Maggie at what she thought was a safe house. It only took one shot to the head and Maggie was gone.”

Lena was stunned. She put her hand on Kara’s chest.

“My God…I…can’t imagine.”

“Alex broke the day Maggie died. She broke and she has never put herself back together. Every day that passes she gets worse and I don’t know if there is anything or anyone who can bring her out of it. She opened Solace and I came here to help her because we wanted to offer an alternative to women who couldn’t go into witness protection like Maggie. We wanted to keep couples together. We have quite a few of them here.”

“I saw some of them dancing tonight. I wanted to dance with you so bad.”

“We will dance one day…I promise”, Kara said smiling and caressing Lena’s ear.

“Why did you leave me though. What did Alex say?”

“A woman died here while you and I were off taking cover during our ride. Alex had specifically asked me to get back before dark and fly above Solace to make sure he wouldn’t try anything. I am the reason why that woman died. Me. Not Alex. She’s no villain. It was me. This all brought up memories of Maggie and Alex begged me to let you go…to stay away. She can see that you are all I can think about and she is worried I will get distracted again and let something else happen.”

“Kara, my heart…none of this was your fault. There was no guarantee that you would have stopped him. It was HIS fault.”

“I would have been able to stop him and I failed. I failed Alex and seeing her have to relive Maggie was too much.”

“And then I snuck into your bed. I swear I didn’t mean to be so stalkery.”

Kara laughed.

“You’re only a stalker if the attention is unwanted. When I saw you here…it was like my prayers had been answered. We are bound and I have no doubt about that. Especially with your Goldilocks impression.”

Lena smiled and buried her face in Kara’s chest.

“What I learned tonight is that I can’t be away from you…not like Alex wants me to.”

Lena grabbed Kara close.

“What does that mean?”

“It means that we will have to be together like this for now. We will have to steal away precious moments together when we can but out there, in front of Alex and the rest of the ranch, we will need to appear to be separate and unbound. We will need to keep our distance.”

“But I get you here?”

“Yes…yes…please yes”, Kara said caressing Lena’s head. “Is that enough?”

“Any moment I get with you is a gift…and now I understand where Alex is coming from. I think she is a bit controlling but I get her trauma and I understand your need to be loyal to your sister.”

Kara put her hand to Lena’s chest.

“But this…this is where my heart lives and breathes…don’t forget that.”

Kara kissed Lena long and deep. The two made love until just before sunrise. Lena kissed her golden haired hero goodbye, put on one of Kara’s flannels and her jeans and made her way back to her cabin. She laid down on her bed, full of longing and desire but filled with a newfound hope she never imagined she would have as she watched the women dance under the twinkling lights only hours before.


	4. I’m on Fire - Smutty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people really enjoy fluff and some people really enjoy smut. I wanted to let everyone choose their own adventure. If you’re into smut, this chapter is for you. If you prefer the fluff, just stay the course with Always Yours and you will be good to go.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920452/chapters/45297877
> 
> Please share your comments and let me know if there is anything you want to see. I will make it happen.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Summary: Solace is an alternate reality where Lena Luthor is the daughter of the head of the world’s most powerful crime syndicate and she is on the run from her brother Lex. She goes to Solace Ranch, a safe haven for women who do not want to give up their lives to witness protection. Kara and Lena meet and there is instant, undeniable chemistry.
> 
> Follow them around Solace Ranch as they become more adventurous and creative. They have love, angst, and loss but in the end their connection is what keeps them fighting for another day.

Kara growled and pulled her close. 

“I want you NOW”, Kara said very low in Lena’s ear. 

“But what about the rules?”

Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and guided her outside and around back where she had been stacking the bales of hay. 

Kara looked around to make sure no one was in sight. She grabbed a pair of her work gloves and started moving the bales around. She grabbed an old horse blanket and laid it down over the bales. 

“But what if someone comes up? There are people everywhere”, Lena said nervously.

Kara looked into Lena’s eyes with intense longing. 

“I don’t care. I want you NOW.”

Lena grinned. She grabbed Kara’s ass and pulled her close. She felt what she was hoping she would feel pressed against her.

“You are so fucking hot. I want you NOW. I love it when you are all grrrr…”, Lena said playfully. 

Kara held her hands up like paws and let out a little roar. She took off her gloves and tossed them to the side.

“Keep those close…we might need them later”, Lena said with a devilish smile. “I want you to handle me like you do that rope of yours.”

Kara pulled Lena close and started to unbuckle her belt. 

“This is going to have to be quick and dirty and we are keeping our boots on.”

Lena let out a little squeal of delight. 

Kara unbuttoned Lena’s pants and pulled them down around her ankles along with her lacy black panties. 

Kara’s body stiffened with excitement and desire when she saw Lena’s naked flesh. Her skin was so soft, so smooth. Kara laid Lena back on the hay bale over the horse blanket. 

Lena spread her legs and Kara felt like she could cum just watching her get excited. Her thighs glistened and pumped back and forth waiting for Kara. Kara put the gloves back on and smiled. She dove to her knees and pressed her mouth to Lena’s soaking wet slit. She ran her tongue along her lips and then dove her tongue deep inside. She grabbed her ass firmly with her gloved hands and pulled her down closer so she could push her tongue deeper inside. She lapped and sucked at her juices, marveling at the sweet taste. Lena grabbed hard at Kara’s back and yanked on her shirt. 

“Oh now…please now. Please….I need you inside me now.”

Kara continued to lick and suck on Lena’s excruciatingly hard clit as she unbuckled her belt and unzipped her zipper. Lena moved her legs up and presented herself to Kara’s insatiable mouth. Kara pulled down her pants just enough to reveal what Lena had been craving. She pulled out the strap-on and stood up. She had Lena stand up and turn around. She had her lean over the bales of hay so her hot wet center was at just the perfect spot for Kara to plunge deep inside her.

She caressed Lena’s milky white ass and gave it a playful spank. Lena growled and pressed herself against Kara. Kara moved the tip of her cock between Lena’s lips. A cool breeze swept by and made their skin tingle. 

“Kara…please take me…take all of me. I need you so bad.”

Kara continued to move the tip around playfully just at her opening, picking up all of her wetness. Lena shook her ass and spread her legs as far as she could. 

“Please. I need you so bad.”

Kara pressed the cock deep inside Lena. Lena moaned wildly and began to buck hard against Kara. Their bodies slapped together. The sound of Kara entering Lena’s wetness drove them both wild. Kara pumped and thrust harder and deeper and Lena couldn’t get enough. Kara moved a gloved hand under Lena’s flannel and caressed her breasts as she continued to fill Lena with what she was craving. 

The feeling of the rough leather against her nipples drove Lena wild.

She moved her hand out of her shirt and slapped her ass hard with her gloved hand. She pulled the glove off and moved her hand to Lena’s engorged clit. She rubbed it hard and fast and Lena continued to pound onto Kara like a wild bull. Kara rubbed faster, Lena pounded harder and suddenly Lena howled and went stiff with the most intense orgasm she had ever felt. She splayed flat onto the hay completely exhausted. Kara pulled out and buttoned up her pants. She helped Lena sit up. 

“Ouch”, Lena yelped. 

Kara grabbed her and looked concerned. 

“Are you okay baby?”

“Yeah…just hay where I wasn’t expecting it.”

They both giggled. 

Lena stood up, pants and underwear still around her ankles. She grabbed Kara and held her close. 

“I’m falling so hard for you. I need you to know that. I know you were worried but you have my heart.”

Kara smiled and caressed Lena’s head. 

“I’ve fallen for you in the craziest way. I’m sorry I was so insane earlier. Jealousy is not a good color on me.”

“If I thought you were with someone else I would have acted the same way. I would have been crazy too. You have super powers. I think you showed a lot of restraint not killing Sam. Thank you.”

Kara gave Lena a sweet smile. She pulled Lena in and kissed her long and deep. 

“So…my mistress…what would you like.”

“I don’t know. How about you surprise me.”

Lena smiled. 

“That I can do.”

Lena pulled up her pants and belted them. She unzipped Kara’s pants slowly and moved her hand inside. She grabbed Kara’s cock in her hand and held it and caressed it. She moved her hand deeper inside and felt Kara’s growing wetness. She got down on her knees and pulled Kara’s pants down around her ankles. Kara’s wetness quickly dripped down her muscular thighs.

Lena looked up at Kara and smiled.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

Lena grabbed Kara’s cock and started to lick and suck it. She moved it up just enough so she could rub Kara’s clit. Kara immediately started to respond. She closed her eyes tight and started to move her hips with the motion of Lena’s fingers. Lena took her other hand and inserted to fingers deep inside of Kara. Kara went absolutely wild. The image of Lena sucking her cock and the feeling of her rubbing her clit and fucking her was the greatest feeling she had ever felt. She never wanted it to end. Kara started to feel like she was going to cum. She started moaning and riding Lena’s fingers. Lena continued to suck and lick her cock, nibbling the tip and looking up into Kara’s eyes. Suddenly Kara felt a jolt, something that ignited the most intense orgasm she had ever felt. Lena had taken one of the fingers from the hand that was going deep inside of her and slipped just a single finger in Kara’s ass. Kara howled now. She rode Lena hard and fast. She never wanted the feeling to stop. She felt like she couldn’t breathe or move. She didn’t care if she died at that moment because she knew she could die truly happy. Lena felt Kara’s body go slack. She moved her lips over and kissed Kara’s thigh. Kara looked down at Lena with a thankful, sweaty smile. 

Lena pulled out of Kara and she felt a jolt rush through her that was so intense she orgasmed again. Kara grabbed Lena and pulled her up. 

“My God Lena. Where did you learn that and how many hands do you have?”

“I can get creative when I want to be. Feels good right?”

“Jesus. Where the hell have you been all my life?”

“Waiting for you.”

Kara pulled Lena in close and kissed her passionately. They heard noises and they knew they needed to pull themselves together. 

Kara pushed the cock back into her pants and zipped up her fly.

Lena caressed the bulge in Kara’s pants. 

“When do I get one of these to wear? I want to surprise you sometime.”

“Oh…consider it done. Come to my cabin tonight and you can have anything you like.”

Kara pulled Lena close and stared deep into her eyes. 

Lena looked at Kara with a sad smile. 

“I am so sorry you were so hurt my heart.”

Kara moved a single hand to Lena’s cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. 

“I'm just so thankful you came to me. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too my angel. I saw the look on your face in the mess hall and when you didn't come back to your cabin I had to find you. I just hoped you wouldn’t be angry with me trying to find you.”

“Lena, I was never angry with you. I think I was just scared I was feeling more than what you were feeling.”

Lena put a hand on Kara’s chest. 

“Impossible. When we are together I feel like my heart will explode and when we are apart I feel like you’ve taken my heart with you. I feel so intensely it scares me. I am so afraid of losing you.”

Kara held Lena close and looked deep into her eyes.

“You will never lose me my heart. Never. I know Alex wants to keep us apart but I will do everything in my power to be with you.”

“Oh…that reminds me. I didn't tell you the weirdest thing happened.”

“What's that?”

“Alex…I think she likes Sam.”

“What? No way. There has to be some kind of mistake. My sister Alex?”

“I saw it with my own eyes. She smiled, she flirted and she got totally flustered.”

“My sister has been under a dark cloud for over five years. If Sam really made my sister smile and get flustered I think she might be a miracle worker.”

“You’re going to love her. You’re going to want to kill her but you’re going to love her. Sammy is an acquired taste.”

“She must be something special if she got under Alex’s skin.”

Lena grabbed Kara tight. 

“She is something special and Alex was definitely moved…I’m telling you. You'll see for yourself. It's kind of sweet.” 

“Does Sam like Alex? Jeez…that sounded so high school.”

“It did and she does. Sam is a flirt no doubt about it but there was something different with Alex. I think there might be something there.”

“I’ve gotta see this. I hate to say it but we should probably head back. I have a ride in an hour.”

“Will I see you tonight?”, Lena asked with her hands on Kara’s chest. 

“Of course. I have to do a sweep tonight and then I will come and find you. Make my sheets smell like you my heart.”

“I will”, Lena said with a dreamy smile. 

Kara grabbed Lena and kissed her passionately. Kara walked off towards her cabin and Lena stayed back to spend some quality time with Betty.


	5. She Takes me All The Way - Super Duper Smutty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena continue to find new and creative ways to please each other on Solace ranch.

Lena grabbed Kara’s ass and pulled her close. She moved a hand down to Kara’s boxers and slipped her hand through the hole in the front. She was met with Kara’s hot wet center. She ran her fingers softly through Kara’s folds and gently fingered her entrance.

“Ohh..I like this…I like this a lot. You're nice and wet for me you dirty girl”, Lena said.

“Oh that reminds me. I have another gift for you”, Kara said with a mischievous smile.

She rolled off the bed and held out a hand to Lena. Lena followed her smiling gleefully. Kara walked her over to her dresser drawer and opened the bottom drawer. Lena’s eyes lit up. The drawer was filled with all kinds of fun toys, eyes masks, feathers, lube. She looked down and saw there were a few different vibrators and dildos.

Lena bent down lower and Kara moved a hand to Lena’s very wet center. She gently caressed the wetness and patted her softly. She took a hand and rubbed one of her ass cheeks.

“I did promise you a very special present.”

Lena bent down lower and started looking through the drawer. Kara moved a hand to Lena and started to gently caress her wet slit. She let a hand gently graze across her clit and a finger slip inside. Lena let out a little whimper.

“Hey…I’m trying to concentrate here”, she said with a playful smile.

Kara laughed and gave her a little spank.

Lena pulled out a brand new package with a medium size very life like dildo. She looked at it and grinned.

“I like this one ALOT. Are you sure?”

“Of course I am. I brought out something wild out in you and I wouldn’t dare put it back in its cage”, Kara said rubbing her clit softly.

“Why are you so good to me?”, Lena asked as she moaned.

“Because I love you with all my heart.”

Kara grabbed Lena and turned her around. She held her in her arms and pressed her body to Lena’s. She kissed her passionately, pressing her tongue deep into Lena’s mouth. Lena’s tongue met hers and sucked with an aching desire.

“I can’t believe I have you all night.”

“I’m all yours. Mind, body and soul…oh and everything in that drawer.”

Lena looked at Kara with a burning desire.

She set her new present down on the table and moved Kara to the bed.

“Lay on the bed, close your eyes and wait patiently for me”, Lena said with a smile as she moved a hand gently to the hole in Kara’s boxers again. And take these off now.”

Kara took off her boxers and laid down on the cool sheets. She spread her legs wide in hungry anticipation. She closed her eyes and enjoyed not knowing what was to come.

She felt something land on her stomach and heard Lena tell her to put on the blindfold. Kara couldn’t help but laugh. Lena was absolutely adorable. She obeyed her mistress and put on the blindfold.

Kara heard lena digging through the drawer and moving all over the cabin. She just kept hearing the pitter patter of her feet running around. Kara’s heart was warm and happy.

_God I love this woman._

“Turn over and get on all fours missy”, Lena said in a very commanding voice.

Kara was very excited. The pain from her wanting was excruciating but exhilarating. Kara obeyed Lena and turned over and got on all fours.

“Move your ass over here towards the edge of the bed.”

“You are so hot”, Kara said with a little growl.

Kara turned around and moved so her ass faced the edge of the bed where Lena was standing. Lena gave Kara’s ass a very hard spank. Kara knew instantly what she was feeling. She turned her head and tried to peek under the blindfold. Lena smacked her ass again.

“Oh no you don’t.”

Kara smiled.

“You’ve been a very naughty ranch hand…punishing girls on hay bales with your beautiful mouth and your hard cock.”

Kara growled and tried to turn around again. Lena spanked her even harder and Kara marveled at the feeling of Lena taking control. Kara was completely blind, completely vulnerable and COMPLETELY turned on.

“What am I going to do with my dirty little ranch hand? Should I give you a tongue bath?”

Kara whimpered.

She felt Lena move behind her and stick her tongue deep inside her wet slit. Lena’s tongue lapped at Kara’s juices and moved along her lips with excruciating precision and focus. Lena pulled her face away fast and gave Kara another hard spank.

Kara bucked wildly.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so so bad. What can I do to make it up to you?”

“Shake your beautiful ass and spread yourself wide for me baby”, Lena said.

Kara followed her commands happily. She shook her ass and opened herself so wide that Lena let out a whimper of delight. Kara felt Lena caress her ass gently and then she felt another hard smack. She felt Lena’s mouth pressed firmly around her soaking wet opening. Lena sucked and lapped at Kara faster and harder. She devoured her with an insatiable hunger. Kara bucked and moaned. Suddenly she felt Lena pull away and step back.

“Go ahead and take off your blindfold. You’ve been a good girl.”

Kara quickly took off her blindfold and turned around. Lena stood behind her wearing Kara’s tan leather work gloves, her old cowboy hat and her beautiful new strap-on. She gave Kara a smile and licked her lips in a very alluring way.

“Holy shit Lena…you are so hot. I don’t have the words.”

“So…you approve?”

“Oh I really do. Look at your beautiful cock. You’re gorgeous.”

“I can’t wait to wear it under my jeans and give you a little surprise. Maybe I’ll grab you and take you rough and dirty against a hay bale.”

“I guess you’re the dirty little ranch hand now. What does that make me?”

“My naughty little pony. I might have to get that rope of yours and tie you up. You’re already on all fours.

Kara grinned and let out a little neigh.

“What are you going to do to me mistress?”

“Well…what would you like me to do you baby?”

“I want to ride you like a stallion.”

Lena took off the hat and put it on Kara’s head.

“Okay my little cowgirl. You can ride me and then I’ll ride my naughty little pony.”

She gave her another spank and caressed the inside of her thighs with the work gloves. Lena pulled the gloves off and handed them to Kara.

“I like them better on you anyway”, she said with a sly smile.

Kara put on the gloves and pushed her hat firmly on her head. She got back on all fours and shook her milky white ass in the air.

Lena looked over at the table where she had laid out a wide variety of the toys from the drawer. She grabbed a small vibrator and turned it on. She moved it to Kara’s clit and she immediately started bucking and grinding against it. She moaned and writhed with pleasure. Lena could actually see the hot juices flowing down the inside of Kara’s legs.

“Oh Lena….yes…fuck yes. I need you so bad.”

“Not too much my naughty girl”, Lena said with a smile. She pulled it away and placed it on the bed. She took her hands and caressed Kara’s ass softly. She had spanked it so many times it was red but she loved that ass. Lena leaned down and kissed her cheek softly.

“I’m sorry for your punishment my love but you were a very dirty girl bending me over and fucking me outside for the whole world to see.”

“I was so dirty and I needed to be punished.”

“I need to get you clean.”

Lena couldn’t help herself. She wanted to do so many things to Kara but she had to taste her again. She grabbed her ass tight and pressed her mouth to Kara’s dripping core. Kara pressed against Lena hard and rode her tongue. She was just about to cum when Lena pulled away.

“Lena…you’re killing me. I want you…I need you.”

“Tell me how bad you need me baby.”

“I need you so bad I’m going to explode. Please…please I want you so bad.”

“Tell me exactly what you want me to do.”

“Please…shove your sexy little cock deep inside of my pussy and make me cum all over you.”

“Your wish is my command baby.”

Lena grabbed her cock and pressed the tip to Kara’s wet opening. She rubbed it along the outside playfully. Kara pressed against her hard and Lena gave her another hard spank.

“You're a naughty nasty girl. Don't make me punish you again. I tell you when you will get satisfied.”

“Yes mistress.”

“I’ll decide when you’re going to get what you need baby.”

Lena pressed two fingers deep inside Kara and she cried out. Lena pushed her fingers in deep. No matter how deep she went she couldn’t satisfy Kara’s aching need. Lena pulled out quickly and gave her a devilish smile. 

“Make some room for me baby.”

Kara spread her legs wider and Lena started laughing.

“I mean on the bed”, Lena said chuckling.

Kara started laughing with Lena.

Kara moved forward on the bed and laid back against the pillow shaking with desire and still chuckling. She was still wearing the hat and gloves. The image of her tan skin and her work outfit made Lena drip with excitement. Her breasts were firm and tight and Lena wanted to burn the image of her laying just like that in her mind forever. Lena crawled onto the bed and laid back against the pillows next to Kara. She kissed Kara passionately. She sucked Kara’s tongue…grabbing on with all of her want and hunger.

Lena's cock stood at attention.

Kara looked over at Lena.

“May I?”

“Have you been a good ranch hand?”

“Yes ma'am. I did all my chores.”

Kara reached out and caressed Lena's long shaft. She reached over and grabbed the vibrator. She turned it on and pressed it to Lena's clit. Lena felt the warmth move through her. She pressed her hips up.

“Get on baby”, Lena said firmly.

Kara smiled and climbed on top of Lena. She straddled Lena and positioned herself just right. She gently slid down the tip until she was completely filled with Lena’s thick member. She was so hot and so wet she slid down with ease. A jolt of pleasure filled her core. She could feel the tip grinding deep inside of her filling her and hitting all the right places.

Lena watched with excitement as Kara threw her head back, closed her eyes and bit her lip. Kara leaned back a little and started to ride Lena up and down. She moaned and growled. Kara grabbed the vibrator and placed it against Lena once more. The vibrator pressed against her clit roughly. Lena started to buck wildly. Kara rode her just as wildly letting Lena slide in and out. The more the vibrator found Lena’s clit, the harder Lena bucked.

“Oh my God…I’m going to cum so hard”, Lena said as Kara continued to ride her.

“So am I. Oh god Lena…oh god fuck me. I’ve been so bad. Fuck my pussy hard baby.”

She grabbed Kara’s hips and pulled her down hard. Kara moved up and down and went wild. Lena came hard. She grabbed the vibrator from Kara and pressed it to Kara’s clit as she continued to ride. She hit a spot that drove Kara to the brink.

“Oh Lena…yes…please…that feels so good. I love having you inside me. Oh….my…”, Kara moaned.

She rode Lena harder and harder and then screamed out. She fell forward and laid on Lena’s chest panting and exhausted. Lena continued to rub her hands all over Kara’s body and gently pump inside Kara a little more. Kara came two more times as Lena just slowly slid in and out. Finally she pulled out and they laid on their sides facing each other.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and caressed her head.

“That was my first rodeo”, Lena said with a sly smile. Kara laughed and moved a hand to Lena’s chest.

“Just when I think it can’t get any better.”

“So…I did okay?”

Kara reached up and kissed Lena passionately.

“So much better than “okay”! So much better. You are so hot”, Kara said reaching down and caressing Lena’s moist thighs softly.

“I just want to be as close to you as I can. I wish I could just crawl inside of you and live there.”

“You practically did”, Kara said with a chuckle.

Kara moved down Lena’s body and pulled the strap-on off of Lena. She placed it on the table and moved back to her side. She wrapped her arms around Lena and kissed her head.

“You are so amazing Lena Luthor”, Kara said with a loving smile.

“You’re the amazing one. I feel like I didn’t know what living was before I met you.”

“I feel the exact same way my love. I hate that I have to leave here tonight and go back to my cold bed. I wish I could just stay here.”

“I think we can sneak you out in the morning. Don’t start thinking about that now. You still have a pony ride of your own.”

Lena smiled and kissed Kara’s lips softly. She pressed her face to Kara’s neck and closed her eyes.

Kara closed her eyes and tried to soak in the unusual feeling of just being able to rest with her love in her arms.

She could hear Lena’s breathe starting to quicken and she could feel Lena starting to caress her body up and down. She knew she was ready. She kissed her closed eyes lids and smiled.

“Now it’s my turn to make you smile. Wait here.”

Kara moved off the bed and Lena curled up into the fetal position waiting hungrily. Kara walked over to her drawers and grabbed the strap-on that she wore under her pants for Lena. She put it on and slipped her boxers back on. She walked over to the table and grabbed the strawberries.

She moved back to the bed and laid down behind Lena so they were spooning. She grabbed one of the strawberries and placed it against Lena’s lips. Lena smiled but kept her eyes closed. She took a bite of the strawberry and licked her lips. Kara pressed her body close to Lena. Lena could feel Kara’s cock press against her wetness and she moaned. The taste of strawberries and the feeling of the tip of Kara’s strap-on playing with her created a wonderful combination. She was sure she would cum every time she tasted strawberries after that.

“Oh Kara…I do love that naughty beautiful little cock of yours.” Kara moved closer so the tip hit Lena right in her wet center.. Lena reached back and felt for Kara and felt boxers.

“Why did you put clothes back on? Kara laid out flat on the bed and smiled. Lena rolled over and looked at Kara, wearing nothing but boxers with a bulge in her pants.

“I have to give you something to unwrap baby.”

Lena purred with excitement.

Lena moved her hand to Kara’s bulge. She rubbed it and then pulled it through the hole of Kara’s boxers. Lena leaned down over it and licked the tip as she made eye contact with Kara. Kara whimpered as Lena rubbed at Kara’s wetness through the boxers.

“I don’t like these boxers. I need you naked now.”

Kara reached down and effortlessly ripped her boxers in two and pulled the shreds from her body.

Lena laughed.

“That was so hot.”

Kara pulled Lena closer and drove her tongue deep inside her mouth. Lena pressed her fingers deep inside Kara sliding in and out. She returned her mouth to Kara’s erect cock and continued to suck it and finger Kara roughly.

“Oh Lena…oh Lena that feels so good. Yes….”, Kara moaned.

“I love sucking your cock baby”, Lena said as she licked her shaft.

Lena could feel her arousal dripping down her thighs.

“Do you want to ride your pony?”, Kara asked with a sexy smile.

“Oh God yes.”

Lena straddled Kara. She lifted a leg so she could insert Kara’s thick member gently. Kara grabbed it and ran it through Lena’s folds and against her hard little clit. She rubbed Lena’s wet entrance. Lena positioned herself over Kara’s cock and slid down slowly. She felt the warmest sensation move through her. Kara’s cock hit her so deep and in just the right spot. She felt an intense feeling and growled.

“Oh my god. Why does that feel so fucking good.”

“I think you just found your G-Spot.”

Lena laughed. She had never thought to look but she was glad she found it. Lena started sliding up and down on Kara. Kara grabbed her hips and helped her move lifting her up and down with her super strength. Lena was dripping wet and sliding up and down on Kara’s thick member slowly and methodically enjoying every hot sensation.

“Oh Kara…you’re my naughty little pony and I’m going to ride your beautiful cock.”

Kara smiled at Lena.

“Ride me baby. Punish me for being so bad. I just want to fuck your beautiful pussy all night long.”

“I love it when you say ‘pussy’”, Lena said.

“I love it when you talk about my beautiful cock”, Kara said. 

“It is so beautiful and it feels so fucking good.”

Lena loved the dirty talk. She started feeling her blood boiling, her heart racing and Kara grinding deep inside of her. She rode Kara harder and faster. Kara moved a hand to Lena’s clit and rubbed it hard and fast. Lena bucked up and down harder and harder on Kara’s thick cock. When Lena came she grabbed Kara and howled. Kara gave her a finger and she sucked it as she rode through orgasm after orgasm.

Lena fell forward hard onto Kara’s chest and grinned. She closed her eyes and smiled feeling completely satisfied and exhausted. Kara caressed Lena’s head gently. 

“I am so lucky to be here with you right now”, Lena said.

”I’m the lucky one my beautiful girl.”

Lena laid her head down and closed her eyes. They both felt completely at peace.

 


	6. She Keeps Me Warm - Super Smutty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sam spend some quality time together in Alex’s office and Kara and Lena prove ranch sex is the best sex. Lena begs Kara to dominate her and Kara happily obliges.
> 
> To read the fluff that goes with the smut go here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920452/chapters/45517729

“Late at night I have been closing my eyes and imagining you walking into my room, removing all of your clothes, crawling into my bed and making love to me all night.”

Alex was speechless. She had never met anyone so direct but she really liked it. She always considered herself a bit of a prude so it was nice to have someone who was a bit more candid about their desires.

“Really? What exactly happens?”, Alex whispered back.

Sam moved her mouth to Alex’s ear and started to blow and suck on her earlobe. She whispered very softly.

“You crawl into my bed and move a hand under my silky nightgown and up to my chest.”

“Yes…”, Alex said barely able to breath.

“You move your hand to my breasts and gently massage and caress them”, Sam said with yearning in her voice.

Alex felt an involuntary reaction and jerked up. Her cell phone dropped to the ground. She didn’t care. Her breathing was fast and labored.

“Go on…”, Alex said dying to hear what Sam would say next.

“You move your hands up and down my body. I ache for you to be closer. You pull my nightgown up roughly to reveal that’s all I’m wearing. You pull my nightgown over my head and quickly toss it to the floor.

Sam moved forward and straddled Alex again. She scratched the back of Alex’s neck and smiled. Alex grabbed Sam’s hips and pulled her closer. She kissed her deep, searching for a cure for the ache she was feeling and only finding more desire.

“Tell me more”, Alex said desperately.

“Are you sure? It gets pretty dirty from here”, Sam said with a devilish smile.

“Go ahead and tell me and I’ll let you know if it gets too racy.”

Sam pressed her mouth to Alex’s ear and whispered very softly.

“You press your mouth to my nipples and suck them hard. You let one of your hands travel down between my legs and you find how hot I am for you.”

Alex felt like her mouth had gone completely dry. She pulled Sam closer and started unbuttoning her flannel. Sam looked down at her and smiled.

“I push your hand away and insist that you be professional and let me please you.”

Sam took her hand and pushed Alex’s down. She began to unbutton Alex’s flannel while she kissed her neck. Alex grabbed Sam’s ass hard and pulled her close.

“What next?”, Alex asked.

“I help you take off your clothes slowly. “

Sam finished unbuttoning Alex’s flannel. She pulled it open to reveal Alex’s beautiful perky breasts sheathed only by a light white lacy bra. Sam smiled.

“White lace? Isn’t that a nice surprise? You are so hot”, Sam said kissing Alex’s neck.

“Tell me more”, Alex said with a hint of a moan.

Sam reached down and unbuckled Alex’s belt.

“Should we move? There’s a big window in front of us. Someone could see”, Alex said.

Sam unbuttoned Alex’s pants and lowered her zipper.

“I think it’s hot. I want you here. Is that okay?”

Alex felt a rush of heat wash over her body as Sam moved a hand into Alex’s pants and plunged her fingers into Alex’s dripping core.

“Oh Sam…yes…whatever you want…just don’t stop.”

“Who are you and where is Alex?”, Sam asked playfully.

Sam smiled. She kissed Alex passionately, driving her tongue deep inside. Alex’s tongue met Sam’s and sucked hard.

“Once I have all of your clothes off I have you lay over the arm of the couch so your beautiful ass is in the air.”

Sam continued to gently rub her fingers through Alex’s folds. She found her clit and pinched it hard. She pulled Alex’s bra down roughly and started to suck Alex’s nipples hard. The sensation made Alex buck with pleasure.

“I have you spread your legs wide and I gently rub and and caress your ass, taking in all of your beauty.”

“Oh Sam”, Alex moaned.

Sam crawled off of Alex and stood up. Alex followed her lead and stood up. Sam grabbed Alex’s pants and pulled them down around her ankles. Alex was completely exposed and completely on fire.

“Take off your boots”, Sam said to Alex.

Alex clumsily pulled off her boots. Her body was shaking.

“Now take your pants off.”

Alex looked out her large window feeling an overwhelming sense of anxiety mixed with excitement.

Alex pulled off her pants so she was standing there naked from the waist down. Her flannel was open and her bra was pulled down just revealing her perky nipples.

“Take off your shirt and bra”, Sam said in a commanding voice.

Alex took them both off quickly.

Sam put a hand out to Alex. Alex shivered from the cold and the excitement. Sam pulled Alex close and kissed her hard. She grabbed her ass and dug her nails in just a little. Alex moaned.

Sam guided Alex over to the arm of the couch and bent her over. She gently encouraged Alex to spread her legs.

“Oh Sam…I want you so bad.”

“I feel like I’ve been doing all the talking. Any interest in continuing on the story for me? Maybe you can tell me what you have seen in your fantasies.”

“I’m…I’m not good at talking dirty.”

Sam bent Alex over hard and pressed her body close. She moved her fingers along Alex’s soaking wet opening and played around the entrance. Alex whimpered.

“The trick is that you have to trust the person you’re with. Do you trust me?

“I do.”

“Then just close your eyes and tell me what you want baby.”

“You push me down hard and spread my legs wide. You lean over me and slip your fingers deep inside me. I’m wet for you…so fucking wet. You let your fingers slide out almost completely and then plunge back in deep.”

Sam did everything Alex said. She pushed her forward and plunged her fingers deep inside. She pounded in and out of Alex from behind.

“You take me over to the couch and have me sit down with my legs spread wide”, Alex whispered in Sam’s ear.

Sam helped Alex stand up and had her sit back on the couch. Alex opened her legs. Her wet slit dripped with excitement.

“You drop to your knees. I put both of my legs over your shoulders and you lick the juices spilling from my…”, Alex paused.

Sam stood above Alex absolutely ready to burst.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Just…what’s a sexy way to say…you know..,” Alex trailed off.

Sam laughed.

“You are so freaking cute.”

Sam got down on her knees and moved Alex’s legs onto her shoulders.

“You could say cunt”, Sam said as she moved her tongue along Alex’s folds and lapped at her juices. “Or you could say pussy”, Sam said flicking at Alex’s clit softly sending shockwaves through her body. “You could say you want me to tongue fuck your gorgeous cunt.”

Alex moaned wildly.

“Oh god Sam. Please…”, Alex said.

“Say it and I will do it.”

“Tongue fuck my cunt….please…I need it so bad.”

Sam took her tongue and began to push it in and out of Alex’s wet core. She sucked and lapped up all of her juices. She moved a hand to her clit and rubbed it roughly as she took the tip of her tongue and rubbed inside of Alex’s core sending her into a fit of intense orgasm after intense orgasm. When she was done she fell back against the back of the couch. Sam moved back up to the couch and kissed Alex long and deep.

“You taste so good I could do that for the rest of my life”, Sam said with a smile.

“Come here”, Alex said with love in her eyes. Sam curled up on Alex’s very naked lap. She leaned in and kissed Alex softly on the lips and caressed her body.

Sam rested her head against Alex’s chest and closed her eyes. She moved a hand to Alex’s hairline and scratched gently.

“That was very hot”, Alex said with a big smile.

“You’re hot with that naughty little mouth of yours”, Sam said. “I love it when you talk dirty,”

“So…what do you want? Are you going tell me what you want me to do to you?”, Alex asked.

“For right now I am completely content to lay here wrapped in your arms. You gave me what I wanted most.”

“What’s that?”

“I wanted to make you smile. I wanted to see you happy and fulfilled. I have no idea why but that is all I have wanted since we met. To take care of you. I know my feelings for you are real. I am normally way more selfish.”

Alex smiled and caressed Sam’s head. She kissed her lips softly and looked at her with love in her heart.

“You know what would really make me smile?”

“What would make you smile beautiful.”

“I need to taste you.”

Sam gave Alex’s neck another little scratch.

“Well…I do want to make you smile.”

Alex moved a hand to Sam’s shirt and began to unbutton each button on Sam’ shirt. She spread it open to reveal her beautiful tan skin and gorgeous breasts. She wore a leopard print bra. Alex smiled and kissed Sam’s chest.

“I like the leopard print”

“I thought you might my dirty girl.”

Sam grabbed Alex’s neck and pulled her close. She kissed her with all of the want and desire in her heart.

Sam growled and straddled Alex. She wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck and pressed her tongue deep inside Alex’s mouth. She sucked at Alex’s tongue wildly. Alex flipped Sam over onto the couch. She pulled off Sam’s boots and then her pants. Sam sat back on the couch and opened her legs. She looked at Alex with hungry eyes.

Alex dropped to her knees and pressed her mouth to Sam’s wet core. Alex licked and sucked Sam’s clit. Sam pushed herself hard against Alex’s hard tongue and moaned. Alex flicked at her clit wildly and pressed two fingers deep inside Sam’s wet center. Sam bucked wildly and started to stiffen. Alex lapped and sucked at Sam’s slit more ferociously with an insatiable hunger. Sam started to shake and quiver. Alex continued to lick and suck and press deep inside Sam until she fell back against the couch exhausted. She grabbed Alex and pulled her up to the couch. Alex sat down on the couch and pulled Sam on top of her. She laid on Alex’s chest still panting. She moved a hand to Alex’s cheek and smiled. 

“Oh my God Alex. That was unbelievable. You’re unbelievable.”

Alex smiled and wrapped her arms around Sam. She kissed her head softly.

“I am so happy. I feel like this is all a dream.”

“This was way dirtier than my dreams. When you came to my cabin last night I had lost all hope of being with you here like this.”

“I did too.”

“What changed your mind?”

“Since the moment we met you have been so kind, so supportive, so lovely. Everything you say warms my heart. When I saw how sad you were it broke me. If it were just me that would suffer it would be one thing but watching you suffer was too much. I told Kara she needed to be with Lena if she makes her happy. I guess I was just afraid of feeling too much if you didn’t feel the same way.”

Sam kissed Alex’s lips softly and smiled.

“I hope you know now how I feel but just in case you’re still worried…there is nowhere I would rather be than with you here. There is no one on the planet I would rather hold or make love to. This right here…with you is where I belong.

Alex caressed Sam’s cheek and kissed her. Alex pulled the blanket from the back of the couch down over them and wrapped her arms around Sam tight. They closed their eyes and dozed off.

***

When Kara and Lena returned to Kara’s cabin, Lena pulled Kara in close and pressed her lips to hers. She kissed her with an unquenchable burning passion. Lena looked at Kara with her gorgeous blue eyes and her sweet smile and Lena felt like she had finally found where she was meant to be.

Lena whispered in Kara’s ear as she rolled her earlobe between her teeth,

“I want to dance with you…naked.”

Kara started to laugh.

“Well baby…we’ve come full circle. We danced here, we danced in public and now we dance naked. I would dance with you anywhere.”

Lena took Kara’s hand and grinned. Her little dimple and her piercing green eyes made Kara melt.

“Take everything off and I’ll close the shutters.”

Kara ran around the cabin closing all of her plantation shutters. She locked the door, which she never did and started yanking off all of her clothes. She turned on the stereo very low. Patsy Cline played in the background.

When she was done, she quickly moved to Lena’s side. Lena was cold to the touch and shaking. Kara wrapped her arms around her and pressed her body tight to Lena’s. She started to sway back and forth to the music and move her hands up and down Lena’s body to warm her.

“It’s so funny how sad Patsy Cline was making me the other day and now she just sounds romantic”, Lena said softly.

“Did you want to listen to something else?”, Kara asked. “I don’t want you to feel sad.”

“How on earth could I feel sad wrapped in your arms?”

“This feels so nice.”

“It really does.”

“So…here we are dancing naked blissfully. What’s going through your mind?”

“What’s it like having super powers?”

“I think I would enjoy it more if I could use them openly to help people but Alex and my mom have always told me to keep my powers under wraps. I know I could help a lot of people but I have to keep them secret.”

“Does your cousin use his powers?”

“Only in secret. Someone caught him flying when he was a kid and there was some bad exposure. He was taken by the government briefly and had a barrage of tests performed on him. His experiences are why Alex and my mom are so protective.”

“Is Alex an alien too?”

Kara laughed. 

“No. Alex, my mother Eliza and my dad Jeremiah took me in when I got here. Alex and I have grown up together and we are as close as blood sisters could be. Jeremiah died in a car crash years ago but I still have my mom and Alex.”

“It explains why you two are so different.”

“We are different but we do have a lot in common. We both want to help people, we both love chocolate and sappy movies and we are loyal to each other to a fault. Even though we have had some rough patches, I would do anything for Alex and I know she would do anything for me.”

“I was so shocked when you walked over and asked me to dance tonight in front of her.”

“It was her idea. She said we could afford to have one of us be unprofessional.”

“What about her and Sam?”

“Well…the way they disappeared tonight…I’m hoping there are two unprofessional Danvers sisters.”

Lena smiled and caressed Kara’s cheek.

“What can you do with x-ray vision?”

Kara smiled.

“I was able to see you weren’t wearing any underwear at dinner”, Kara said with a giggle.

Lena blushed and tried to look coy. Something about the way Kara’s eyes sparkled brought her back to her feelings.

God. She is so beautiful.

“Kara…in all seriousness…I can’t thank you enough for sharing your secret with me. I know trust must be hard for you but you’ve been so honest from day one. I appreciate your trust so much.”

“My mom and Alex have really tried to scare me away from sharing my secret but I don’t want to keep anything from you. I want you to know me completely.”

“I want to know everything about you. Do you have any questions for me?”

“How are you so wonderful?”, Kara asked.

Lena laughed.

“Any real questions?”

“What was it like growing up a Luthor?”

“It was hard. My family is horrible. I never connected with any of them. I was so relieved when I got away from them. My family hated me because I wasn’t enough of a Luthor and everyone hated me because I was too much of a Luthor. I became a medical researcher because I wanted to make the world a better place. I have worked so hard for the last decade trying to develop a chemo alternative for widespread use. We finally ran through all of our trials successfully and announced the discovery. No one cared. All they cared about was how shitty my family is.”

Kara’s heart broke. She caressed Lena’s cheek and kissed her lips softly.

“You’re brilliant and beautiful and the most amazing woman I have ever met. I love you so much Lena Luthor. So much.”

Lena grabbed Kara’s face with her hands and kissed her back.

“I hope you know how much your opinion matters to me. It’s the only opinion that matters to me.”

“I know you have a good heart. For some reason I’ve known it since the moment we met.”

Lena caressed Kara’s neck.

“What did I do to deserve you?”, Lena asked with dreamy eyes.

“I’ve been asking myself the same thing.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and kissed her softly. She continued to let her hands wander.

“I need you so bad. Dancing with you on the dance floor made me so happy. Watching your hips sway and tasting your kisses made me so wet for you”, Lena said.

“I felt exactly the same way. I watched you sway and all I wanted to do was rip your clothes off and take you right there over another hay bale.”

Lena chuckled a little and grabbed Kara’s ass hard.

“You are a very dirty girl.”

“Can I tell you a secret? It’s something I’ve wanted to tell you since we met.”

“Of course beautiful.”

“I usually like being the dominant  one but you make me want to be dominated. I want you to take control so bad. It’s such a strange feeling. You have no idea how much trust that requires for me.”

Kara grabbed Lena’s ass and pulled her in hard.

“Really? Well I want to take care of you and I promise you’re safe with me. You will always be safe with me,”

Kara kissed Lena’s neck and gave it a little nibble.

Lena moaned.

“So you want to be dominated baby?”

“Look at you my sexy ranch hand. Of course I do.”

“That can definitely be arranged.”

Kara grabbed Lena and turned her around hard. She gave her ass a hard smack and Lena moaned with delight. Kara pressed her crotch to Lena’s ass and bent her over. She moved a hand along her back slowly and methodically.

Kara caressed Lena’s round ass, her hips, and her milky white thighs. Kara pressed herself hard against Lena and she could feel her excitement dripping against her. Lena moaned and bit her lip.

“You are a very naughty girl and I am going to make you work very hard to earn your supper. That’s what we do on the ranch.”

Lena purred and moaned softly.

“Go get my gloves”, Kara commanded.

“Yes ma'am.”

Lena ran off and grabbed Kara’s gloves. Kara leaned over and grabbed her hat from the table and put it on.

Lena brought back the gloves and stood in front of Kara smiling. Kara could see the moisture dripping down Lena’s thighs. Kara sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Come here and lay across my lap baby”, Kara demanded with a firm tone.

Lena obeyed Kara’s command and laid across her lap.

Kara grabbed one of the gloves and put it on. She ran her hand along Lena’s legs, her thighs, and her beautiful perky ass. Kara took the other glove and gave Lena’s ass a hard spank. Lena moaned with pleasure.

“Spread your legs”, Kara commanded.

Lena spread her legs as wide as she could laying across Kara’s lap.

Kara gave Lena another hard spank with her glove.

“You are a very bad girl Lena. A very naughty horny girl.”

Kara moved a hand to Lena’s dripping center. She was hot and wet and ready to be satisfied. Kara ran her fingers through Lena’s folds and gently circled her opening. Kara gave Lena’s clit a little rub to wake it up and then plunged two fingers deep inside her core. Lena moaned and stiffened across Kara’s lap.

“Don’t you dare cum you dirty girl. You are going to work for your pleasure and I will tell you when you can cum.”

Kara continued to pump deep inside of Lena but Lena tried to hold back her orgasm. She pulled off her glove and gave Lena a hard spank.

Lena’s longing was excruciating and wonderful. Kara rubbed at Lena’s clit and pumped in and out harder and faster.

“Don’t you dare cum. You will cum when I tell you.”

Lena pushed her ass in the air and pushed herself against Kara’s hand.

“Please Kara. Please let me cum. I want to cum so bad.”

Kara spanked Lena with the glove again.

Lena looked back at Kara and smiled and rode her hard.

“Please…oh Kara, my mistress….please let me cum and I will do anything. ANYTHING.”

“Okay baby. Go ahead and cum all over my hand.”

Lena let herself go and moaned and howled. She rode Kara harder and faster. Finally she stiffened and screamed out. Her orgasm was earth shattering. She rode out the waves of pleasure and then fell forward. Kara rubbed her ass softly. She leaned over and gave it a little kiss.

“On your knees baby”, Kara said giving Lena a hard spank and a gentle rub along her folds.

Lena got down on her knees in front of Kara and looked up.

“Get your mouth over here and eat me like you mean it. If you’re a good girl I might let you cum again before the end of the night. If you’re a naughty girl I will torture you all night.”

Kara spread her legs wide waiting to be satisfied. Lena moved her mouth to Kara’s wet slit and pulsed her tongue in and out. Kara lifted one of her legs and rested it on top of Lena’s shoulder. Kara grabbed her back and scratched with her nails. Lena buried her face against Kara and lapped at her juices. She sucked at her clit hungrily and Kara grabbed her hard and moaned.

“Oh god…baby. Suck my clit. Suck it hard.”

Lena obeyed her mistress and began to suck Kara’s clit harder. She moved her head up and down giving Kara a little blow job. She pressed her tongue deep inside Kara’s slit and lapped up the juices off her aching lips. Lena grabbed Kara’s ass and tongue fucked her harder and deeper. Kara moaned and bucked her hips towards Lena’s hungry mouth. Lena continued to lick and suck. Kara’s chest filled with warmth. The warmth spread down between her legs and she exploded with an intense orgasm. Kara grabbed Lena’s back hard and pulled her in close. When Kara was too exhausted to go on she put her foot back down on the ground and caressed Lena’s head lovingly.

Kara looked down at Lena and her heart swelled. Lena sat back on her legs and looked up ready to follow Kara’s next command.

“Get your hot little ass over to that drawer and bring me something to torture you with.”

Lena ran over to the drawer excitedly. She bent over and Kara stood up and moved in behind her. She gave Lena another hard spank. She gently spanked her clit with the glove and Lena spread her legs ready for Kara to devour her.

“Not so fast you naughty horny girl. That’s not how we do it on the ranch. You’re going to need to work a lot harder.”

“Please Kara…I need you so bad. Please fuck me baby.”

Lena pulled out Kara’s strap on, a long vibrator and a little whip from the drawer. She held them up to Kara with a smile.

“Take those back to your spot over there and get back on your knees.”

Lena brought them back over to her spot and got back on her knees.

“You want me to fuck you baby?”, Kara asked.

“Oh god yes. I want you to fuck me so bad.”

“Well…put it on me and we will see if you deserve to be filled and satisfied”, Kara said putting her gloves back on.

“Yes mistress.”

Kara lifted her legs one at a time and Lena helped her slip on the strap-on. The image of Kara in all of her gear with her strap on hanging at the ready made Lena so hungry for Kara she whimpered.

“I see you grabbed a couple other fun toys.”

“To torture me with mistress…just like you commanded.”

Kara couldn’t help but smile. She loved Lena so much and this dynamic was so hot she could barely contain herself. She liked dominating Lena.

“Lay on the bed and spread your legs wide baby.”

Lena ran over to the bed and laid out flat. She spread her legs wide.

Kara turned around and shot a little of her cold breath onto the tip of her cock.

When she turned back around Lena was writhing with ecstasy. She pumped her hips hungrily.

Kara grabbed the whip and walked back over to the bed. She gave Lena’s thigh a little smack. She ran the whip down over her hard clit and her sopping wet center.

“Oh you’re ready for me baby.”

“I am so ready. I need you so bad.”

Kara grabbed Lena’s legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed.

Kara grabbed the vibrator and turned it on the lowest setting. She stood over Lena and looked at her with fire in her eyes.

“You want this baby?”, she asked Lena pointing to the strap-on.

“Ohhhh yes Kara…please. I need your cock so bad.”

“Not yet you nasty girl. Close your eyes and spread your legs. Don’t you dare close your legs.”

Kara pressed the tip of the vibrator to Lena’s clit lightly. Lena bucked. The feeling was intense and then Kara pulled it away.

“Ahhhhh”, Lena growled.

Kara continued to press the tip to her clit and pull it away. She could tell Lena would cum if she did it one more time. She put the vibrator down on the table and checked the temperature of the strap-on. It was still icy cold.

“You want this you dirty girl?”

“Yes please”, Lena said as she pumped her thighs together again.

“Oh…none of that”, Kara said spreading Lena’s legs again. “I don’t want you to cum without me baby. Come here and show me how bad you want me inside of you.”

Lena got up and moved over to the edge of the bed.

“May I?”, Lena asked Kara filled with excitement.

“Yes baby.”

Lena licked the tip of Kara’s cock and pulled back and smiled.

“It’s so cold. It’s like a popsicle.”

“Cold breath has it’s perks”, Kara said with a sly smile. “Now imagine that slipping deep inside of you.”

“Oh God…yes.”, Lena said.

“Show me how bad you want me.”

Lena grabbed Kara’s cock and started to suck and lick it looking up into her eyes. She moaned and continued to press her thighs together. Her hunger was maddening and exciting and she never wanted it to end. Lena sucked hard and lapped at the cool tip of Kara’s cock. She pulled back and held up her fingers.

“May I?”

“You may you nasty girl”, Kara said with a smile. “Fuck my pussy you dirty girl.”

Lena moved her hand to Kara’s wet center and slipped two fingers deep inside as she continued to work and suck Kara’s cock. Kara started to moan and grind against Lena’s fingers.

“Oh Lena…yes…oh yes…that’s my naughty girl. Suck my cock and maybe I’ll punish you you against another hay bale.”

Lena shoved her fingers deeper inside and started pumping in and out of Kara fast as she continued to give her an intense blow job. Every time she sucked the strap-on moved against Kara’s clit and she shivered with pleasure.

Lena finger fucked Kara harder and harder. She started moaning more and more. Finally she stiffened and let Lena pound into her until she came all over her hand.

Lena pulled back and sat back on her knees obediently.

“How was that mistress? Have I earned my supper. I am sooooo hungry for your beautiful mouth and your hard cock.”

Kara smiled and caressed Lena’s cheek.

“Oh yes you have my beautiful naughty girl. Tell me what you want and make it dirty.”

“More of that cold breath would be nice. Can you make your cock icy cold and shove it deep inside of me?”

Kara smiled. She leaned down and blew on the strap-on. Lena stood by and marveled at her power.

“That was amazing Kara. Seriously.”

“Get your sexy ass over to the middle of the bed so I can give you everything you need.”

Lena kissed Kara long and deep. Kara gave her ass a little tap.

Lena laid out flat on the cool sheets. She spread her legs wide and bent her knees. She ached for Kara.

Kara moved onto the bed and crawled over Lena with an intense desire in her eyes. She moved between Lena’s legs. Lena went absolutely wild when she felt the icy cold tip of Kara’s cock rub through her folds and hit her wetness.

“Oh Kara. I need you NOW. Please fuck me. Please I’ve been so good and I need you so bad.”

Kara smiled. She moved a hand to Lena and gently rubbed her fingers through her folds and along her clit.

She looked down at her and caressed her cheek.

“Lena…you are so incredible.”

Lena smiled sweetly. She took a hand and put it on Kara’s.

“You’re the incredible one.”

Lena grabbed Kara and pulled her down so their bodies were pressed close together. She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her close. She kissed her cheek softly.

“I feel like the luckiest woman in the world.”

“Nope…that’s me. Now if you’ll excuse me …I have a beautiful woman to make love to.”

Kara pressed herself back up and moved her mouth to Lena’s nipples. She sucked at them hard. She teased them with her tongue and nibbled at them playfully.

Kara took a hand and spread Lena’s legs. She grabbed her cock and slipped it into Lena slow and deep. She bottomed out and started to pump in and out of Lena slowly and methodically. Lena looked up at Kara with a sparkle in her eyes. Kara leaned down and kissed Lena mouth with an insatiable hunger. Lena closed her eyes and moaned.

“Oh Kara…that feels so fucking good. I love it when you fuck my pussy hard with your gorgeous cock. You are so fucking amazing. Oh my God. I never want it to stop.”

Kara continued to almost pull out and then drive back into Lena deeper. She grabbed her hips and pumped slow and steady. Lena grabbed Kara’s back hard and pulled and grasped at her desperately. The intense cold inside of her drove her wild.

“Oh Lena…your pussy is so wet. I love fucking you,”

“I love your beautiful freezing cock.”

Kara moved her hips back and forth filling Lena’s wet core. Lena started to moan and growl and grab at Kara. Kara pumped in and out of Lena harder and faster.

“Oh yes Kara. Fuck me hard. Please oh God”, Lena screamed out.

Lena grabbed onto Kara tight and buried her face in her arm as she rode out orgasm after orgasm.

When Lena fell back against the pillow, Kara pulled herself out and laid down on the pillow next to her brunette goddess. She caressed her cheek softly and smiled. Lena pulled Kara close and kissed her passionately.

“You are SO amazing Kara.”

“You’re the amazing one my beautiful girl. So amazing.”

“You definitely made up for all of that exquisite torture.”

“Not even close baby. Not even close.”

Kara moved the blanket up to cover Lena and she moved under the blankets.

Lena started to laugh.

“I am so not ready. Oh God…”, Lena said as she felt Kara moved her mouth between her legs.

The moment she felt Kara kissing her thighs gently, Lena just smiled and leaned back. She put a hand on Kara’s head as she felt her move her mouth to her clit. Her body still ached to have Kara all over her. Kara buried her face against Lena’s thigh and licked up and down.

Lena started to giggle.

“That tickles”, she said.

Kara popped her head up from under the blanket.

“Sorry baby”, she said with a smile.

“Don’t be gorgeous. I love you so much.”

Kara pulled the blanket back over her head and sunk back down to show Lena just how thankful she was. She rolled her tongue around Lena’s clit and lapped and sucked very gently. She wanted Lena to recover from her last orgasm but she also wanted to bring her pleasure so she was gentle and methodical about exactly where she applied her pressure. Lena grabbed Kara and moaned.

Kara was under there for a good ten minutes just bringing Lena the most relaxing, warming and sensual sensation. Lena grabbed Kara under the blankets and pulled her up.

“I want us to cum together”, Lena said.

Kara smiled.

“Here lay on your side. Kara reached under the blankets and pulled off the strap-on. She pulled the dildo out of the ring and grabbed the vibrator. She handed it to Lena with a smile.

“Follow my lead gorgeous.”

Kara laid down so she and Lena were in the sixty-nine position on their sides. She moved her face to Lena and moved her leg up and out of the way so she was completely exposed. Kara pressed her mouth to Lena’s clit and started licking gently. She could feel Lena move her face between her legs. She moved her leg out of the way and Lena dove in deep and started licking and sucking. Kara took the tip of the dildo and pressed it to Lena’s wetness as she licked ferociously. She pressed into Lena deep inside and she felt her buck and grind against her.

Kara could feel Lena follow her lead. Lena lapped and sucked at Kara and gently slid the tip of the vibrator deep inside. They both licked and sucked and pumped into each other. Kara could feel Lena starting to stiffen and she knew she could let go. They both started to orgasm. They both sucked and pumped harder and faster. When Kara was finished she could feel Lena still riding her and she knew Lena was still going. She smiled as she continued to suck and lap at her wetness. When Lena went slack she gently pulled out the dildo and caressed her ass gently.

They both moved to the top of the bed and laid down on the pillow next to each other. They looked deep into each other's eyes. Kara caressed Lena’s cheek and smiled. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being wrapped together in each other's arms.

“Lena, thank you for telling me what you wanted.”

Lena grabbed onto Kara tighter.

“Thank you for making all my dreams come true.”

They both closed their eyes and fell asleep completely content.


	7. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena enjoy some of their favorite naughty games and find some new ways to please each other in the open air of Solace Ranch II.
> 
> Alex and Sam discover the joys of a new toy and appreciate being home in their own bed.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Let me know if you want more. :)

Kara and Lena cleared their plates from dinner and washed up. Kara stretched and yawned. Lena walked up to the gorgeous blonde and wrapped her arms around her. She looked into Kara’s beautiful blue eyes and her heart was full. 

“I love you so much Kara. You have no idea.”

Kara grabbed Lena and buried her face in her neck. She held her close and closed her eyes.

“I love you with all my heart my beautiful angel.”

“I miss Sammy and Alex but I am glad we have this time together. I love just staring into your eyes.”

“And not having Alex make fun of us for being so hypnotized by each other?”

Lena laughed.

“Exactly. I have to admit I do love her energy now. She is so playful. I never would have pictured it when we first met. She makes me laugh so hard.”

“I told you…before Maggie died, Alex was the best sister in the world…she still is thanks to Sam and you of course. She always made me laugh. I have never felt closer to her than I do now.”

“Well…I know I say it all of the time but it was worth going through that hell to have this, to have Alex and Sam and to be able to fall asleep next to my baby every night.”

Kara blushed and kissed Lena on the cheek. 

“I adore you.”

“Remember when saying that wasn’t enough?”

“I love you more than life itself but I really do adore you. You are the person I would have picked out of the billions on earth, the gazillions in the galaxies far and wide. You’re my one.”

“And your mine”, Lena said sweetly. “Would my one like to take a little walk on our new ranch. I’m sure the sunset will be beautiful.”

“Absolutely.”

“Let me go change into something a little more comfortable”, Lena said. 

“Okay baby.”

“I’m just going to finish drying the rest of the dishes.”

Lena ran off into the bedroom and Kara smiled. 

Kara walked over to her nap sack and smiled. She knew when Lena said ‘walk’, she meant something very different.

***

Kara and Lena walked across the ranch towards the stables. The Kauai evening was cooler than usual and there was a calming breeze blowing all around. The sun was setting and the sky was breathtaking. 

Kara held Lena’s hand as they walked across the ranch. 

Kara stopped suddenly and wrapped her arms around Lena. She looked into Lena’s eyes and smiled. She kissed her long and deep. 

They both looked up at the sky. 

“Look at the sky and those mountains. I love this place so much”, Lena said pulling Kara closer. 

“I love you so much”, Kara said hypnotized by Lena’s beautiful smile. 

Kara kissed Lena passionately. Lena grabbed onto Kara desperately. 

“Do you know why I wanted to take a walk?”, Lena asked whispering into Kara’s ear. 

“I have a feeling I know”, Kara said grabbing Lena’s ass hard. 

“We are going to have a full house soon with the workers and guests coming in. I just want to have one very naughty night with my sexy little ranch hand.”

Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and moved it to her crotch. Lena lit up and purred in Kara’s ear. She felt what she was hoping for.

“Kara, I love you so much. I love that you just know me,” 

“Oh I know you baby. I know you and I know what you like.”

Kara reached into her back pocket and pulled out her dirty tan leather gloves. She gave Lena a devilish grin.

Lena grabbed onto Kara tight and moved her hand between her legs. She growled in her ear. 

“It is pretty hot that we can do whatever we want wherever we want. It’s so quiet and peaceful.”

Kara smiled. 

“Where to beautiful?”

“Did we get that hay delivery this morning?”, Lena asked. 

Kara smiled. 

“We did. Did you want to go recreate our Montana moment?”

“Yes please”, Lena said with a big smile. 

“Okay naughty girl…I’ll give you a five second head start.”

Lena let out a giggle and ran. Kara counted out loud quickly and then ran after Lena.

***

Alex laid in bed fast asleep. The time change from Kauai to Montana was just enough to throw off her schedule. When they landed all she wanted was a hot shower and her own beautiful bed. 

Sam walked out of the bathroom, freshly showered and wearing Alex’s favorite silk nightie. She turned off one of the lights and made her way over to the bed. Alex only wore a loose tank top and a pair of shorts. Sam crawled onto the bed quietly, careful not to wake her beautiful cowgirl. 

She leaned down and kissed Alex’s bare inner thigh softly. Alex stirred a little. 

Sam moved her hand along Alex’s leg. She slipped her hand into Alex’s shorts smoothly. She searched gently and ran her fingers along Alex’s lips slowly and methodically.”

Alex moaned and writhed. Sam caressed her gently while she continued to kiss her thigh. 

Sam moved her fingers to Alex’s clit and rubbed very gently. 

Alex licked her lips and spread her legs. Sam pulled Alex’s shorts down her legs, over her feet and off the bed in one smooth move. 

Alex laid there spread eagle and fully exposed. 

Sam ran her fingers gently along the inside of Alex’s thighs and then gave them a little scratch.

Alex bucked and grabbed Sam’s hand. Her eyes opened and she smiled at Sam. 

Sam gave Alex a playful smile. 

“Hi babe”, Sam said with love and desire in her heart.

“Hi my little monkey”, Alex said.

“Lay back and relax beautiful.”

Sam positioned herself between Alex’s legs. She leaned down over Alex and pulled up her shirt. She moved her mouth to one nipple and sucked and licked. Alex bucked and grabbed onto Sam. She moved her hands up and down and found Sam’s bare ass under the nightie. She moaned and bucked wildly. 

Sam moved to the other nipple and sucked so hard that Alex whimpered with desire. Sam slowly kissed her way down Alex’s gorgeous body, not ignoring her favorite spots. Sam licked and kissed Alex's pelvic bone. She was sensitive there and it always excited her. 

Sam moved down and pressed her mouth to Alex’s hot center and found that she was already very wet. Alex loved it when Sam surprised her. Sam began to run the tip of her tongue through Alex’s folds and around the entrance to her core. She dove her tongue in gently and then pulled it out. Alex moaned and arched her back. Sam lapped at Alex’s juices and started gently flicking at Alex’s clit. Alex really enjoyed the feeling of Sam’s tongue lightly flicking at her clit. From day one, Sam took special care to learn everything her woman liked. Pleasing Alex was what she lived for. All she wanted in the world was to see Alex smile. Alex moaned in pure ecstasy. She grabbed onto Sam and pulled her closer. 

Sam slowly and methodically ran her tongue along Alex’s lips, through her wetness and back to her clit. 

“Oh god Sam. That feels so good. Your tongue feels so good.”

“You taste so good babe”, Sam said as she continued to lick and suck Alex’s hard clit. “Must be all that pineapple you ate”, Sam said playfully. 

Alex chuckled and then she felt her passions rise again and let out another moan.

Sam pressed two fingers deep inside Alex. Alex’s excitement made it easy for Sam’s digits to slide in deep. Alex rode them as Sam licked and sucked Alex’s clit sending electricity throughout her entire body. Sam continued to pound her fingers deep inside Alex while she sucked hard at her clit. Alex started breathing harder and harder. 

“Sam…oh I love it when you fuck me with your fingers. Oh baby. That feels so good. Fuck me harder baby.”

Sam smiled and pressed her mouth more ferociously around Alex’s clit. She lapped and sucked and finger fucked Alex with all of her power. Suddenly Alex’s legs spread wide and she stiffened. Her body contorted hard. Sam could tell just by her breathing that she was about to cum. Sam intensified everything she did and Alex cried out. She moaned and writhed. She fell back on the pillow and smiled. 

Alex grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled her close. She laid her down next to her on the pillow and and kissed her with a feverish desire. Sam caressed Alex’s cheek and smiled. 

“That was so hot Sam. Seriously.”

“I love surprising you babe. It’s so cute when you wake up and look so happy and thankful.”

Sam grabbed onto Alex and held her close.

“I am so happy and SO thankful. I missed being with you like this. I mean we had some naughty fun in Kauai but I missed making love to you in our bed”, Alex said. 

“I just love being here with you like this.”

“Me too baby. Me too. You know what else I missed?”

“What?”

“Surprising you”, Alex said with a sly smile.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Did you go shopping?”

“I did and I bought you some fun things.”

Alex pulled Sam close and ran her hands along the silk of her nightie.

She moved a hand along Sam’s thigh and up and under her nightie. She caressed her beautiful round ass. She loved the softness of her skin.

“What did you get?”, Sam asked. 

“They’re in the drawer.”

“When you went shopping did you get turned on thinking about me baby?”, Sam whispered in her ear.

“I did”, Alex said with a little moan as Sam ran her hands over Alex’s breast. 

“Did you picture what you were going to do to me? Did you picture fucking me and making me cum baby?”

“Oh yeah I did.”

“Did you want to touch yourself right there?”

“Desperately.”

“Get your hot little ass over to the drawer and see what I found for you.”

Sam leapt off the bed and ran to the drawer. Alex got off the bed and followed Sam. Sam bent over the drawer and found two wrapped boxes.

Alex stood behind Sam and pulled off her tank top so she was completely naked. She pressed herself against Sam as she bent over. She moved a hand to Sam’s thigh and grazed it gently. Sam moaned. Alex moved her fingers along Sam’s lips gently. Alex could feel Sam’s excitement dripping down as she gently slid a finger inside her just a little. She gave her clit a little light rub and she felt Sam press against her and moan. 

Sam opened the first box with shaking hands as Alex continued to rub her clit and finger her sopping wet core. Sam pulled out a long double-ended dildo. She looked back at Alex with a big grin. 

“Oh…I like this a lot.” 

“I thought you would baby. You said you wanted to cum together more.”

Sam opened the other box. She could feel her excitement dripping down her legs. 

The other box contained two devices to attach to the dildo to stimulate the clit simultaneously.

Sam turned around and smiled at Alex. She bent over even lower and spread her legs wider. 

Alex pressed her fingers deep inside Sam’s core and pressed in harder and faster. Alex grabbed Sam’s ass cheek hard and then rubbed it gently. 

Alex moved back towards the bed. 

“Come on baby…let’s take those new toys for a spin.”

Sam grabbed her new presents and crawled back onto the end of the bed. 

She got on all fours exposing her gorgeous round ass and her sopping wet center. She could feel her clit pulsating with desire. 

Alex got up behind Sam on her knees and rubbed her gorgeous ass. She grabbed Sam’s hips and pressed herself to Sam. She could feel her juices on her pelvis. 

“I want you to fuck me with that dildo baby”, Sam said. 

“Lay down and touch yourself Alex said with a grin. I’ll take care of you baby.”

***

Kara and Lena walked around the back side of the barn. Kara laid down two blankets on the hay bales. Lena was feeling very excited. 

“Take your clothes off. I want you buck ass naked”, Kara said with a commanding voice. 

“Yes baby”, Lena said. 

Lena stripped off all of her clothes. When she pulled her pants off Kara was surprised to find she was wearing her strap-on. 

Kara smiled and grabbed Lena from behind. She bent her over slightly and gave her a hard spank on the ass with one of her gloves. 

Lena moaned and pushed her ass back. 

Kara grabbed Lena’s cock in her hand and held it firmly.

“What’s this you dirty girl. Did you want me to bend over the hay bale and let you fuck me with your beautiful hard cock?”

Kara let her hand drift down to Lena’s clit and she gave it a little rub and a pinch. Lena moaned and shook with desire. 

“Yeah baby. I want to fuck you so bad baby. I want to get you really hot and slide my cock deep inside your wet pussy.”

Kara bent Lena over quickly and spanked her with a hard slap. She grabbed her hips and pulled her close. 

“I’m sorry baby but I’m going to have to punish your pussy because you were so presumptuous. You know I tell you when you can fuck me.”

“I’m so sorry mistress. I do deserve to be punished. I’m a very naughty girl.”

“If you’re a very good girl and cum when I tell you…I might let you fuck my pussy.” 

Lena moaned and let out a ferocious growl. 

“Bend over that hay bale my dirty girl”, Kara said pointing at the hay. 

Lena bent over. The mere action of spreading herself wide for Kara made her so wet. She could feel Kara move in behind her. Kara slapped her ass hard with her hand. 

“Oh Kara…”, Lena said.

“You know what I want to hear baby.”

Lena moved her hand behind her and caressed the bulge inside Kara’s pants.

“Please fuck me baby. I want you to bend me over and pound your beautiful cock deep inside of me. I want you to fuck me so hard that I cry out.”

Kara moved closer and rubbed her crotch against Lena’s wetness. Lena went wild when she felt the bulge. 

“Oh my god I need you so bad. Please baby. My pussy wants you so bad.”

Kara unzipped her pants and pulled out her strap-on. She held it in her hand and rubbed the tip along Lena’s wet folds. She let the tip dance around Lena’s entrance.

“Oh baby. Please…it feels so good. Oh my god I love your cock.”

Kara gave Lena a little spank on the clit with her glove. Lena writhed with longing. Kara gave her a hard smack on the back of the thighs with the glove. 

“Not so fast baby. I’m going to rub your beautiful round ass and take all of this in.

“I want to take all of YOU inside of me. Please baby.”

“You’re a naughty horny girl and I think you deserve to be punished.” 

Lena smiled with delight. 

“This feels just like Montana only even hotter.”

Kara smiled. 

“You are so fucking hot Lena.”

Lena shook her ass playfully.

“You know what I want baby?”, Lena asked.

“What do you want?”

“I want to suck your cock so bad. I know you love it when I suck your beautiful cock and finger fuck you.”

Kara grinned.

“I love sucking your cock you bad girl. Remember that first night we were together. I was so shocked when you commanded me to get down on my knees and show you how bad I wanted you. I loved seeing that power in your eyes. I have an idea.”

Lena smiled. 

“Lay down on your side and spread your legs.”

Lena obeyed her mistress. 

Kara laid down next to her so they were in the sixty-nine position. Kara could feel Lena take control even before she could tell her what to do next. Kara spread her legs as she felt Lena start sucking and lapping at the tip of her hard cock. Kara wrapped her mouth around Lena’s beautiful cock and slipped two fingers inside of her. Kara could feel Lena slip two fingers inside of her and press hard and deep inside. 

They were both so hot and horny it only took seconds for them to start peaking. Kara started feeling like she was going to cum hard. She looked down and watched Lena working her cock and fucking her hard. Lena worked Kara’s cock and her hungry pussy harder and harder until Kara tensed and moaned. Kara pressed herself against Lena’s fingers hard. She loved the feeling of Lena slipping in and out. When Kara came she could barely breathe. It was so intense she rode wave after wave of warmth and perfection coursing through her. 

Lena was still riding Kara’s fingers. Kara quickly pulled out. She stood up and grabbed Lena. She propped her back up and bent her over the hay bale. Lena moaned and pumped her legs. She was about to cum. Kara grabbed her cock and spread Lena’s legs wide. Kara grabbed a glove and slapped her hard on the ass. She took the tip of her cock and slowly slid into Lena until she bottomed out. Lena fell forward but propped her ass into the air. Kara pounded into Lena harder and faster. Lena met her pressure and pounded against Kara’s cock. She started riding Kara harder and faster. Sweat glistened on her forehead. Lena screamed out as Kara pumped in and out of her dripping wet pussy. The sound of Kara slapping against her drove both of them wild. Lena stiffened and let out a banshee’s wail. She dropped flat. Kara grabbed Lena’s hips and pumped in and out of her very slowly a couple more times sending another intense orgasm through her. When Kara was convinced she had enough she pulled out and stepped back. 

Kara laid down next to Lena and pulled her close. 

Lena buried her face in Kara’s chest and held on tight.

“I love you so much baby. I love that you awoke this in me”, Lena said with a sweet smile.

“Me too. You are so amazing. Wow!”

“What about you? You are so fucking sexy. I love it when you get all grrrr on me.”

“You know…there are other places and other ways we can get dirty.”

“Maybe somewhere I can bend YOU over and please you?”

“Relax and recover and I’ll tell you what I’m thinking.”

***

Sam laid against the pillows rubbing her clit and watching Alex handle the double-ended dildo seductively. Alex started laughing. 

“This feels weird”, Alex said giggling.

“I think it’s hot as hell and I want you so bad”, Sam said moaning and rubbing her clit hard. 

“You’re the hot one”, Alex said smiling. “Are you nice and wet for me baby?”

“You know what would make me really hot? Like soaking wet hot?”

“Bring your beautiful ass over to me.”

Alex smiled. She crawled onto the bed, straddled Sam facing away from her and bent over so her ass was front and center in front of Sam’s face. Sam leaned forward and kissed Alex’s ass cheek. She rubbed her cheeks softly. She could feel warmth spreading between her legs. She was getting really hot. Alex bent over more. Her wet center right in front of Sam’s face. Sam pressed her face firmly to Alex and started to suck and lap at her juices. She curled her tongue and pressed it deep inside Alex. 

“I am so fucking hot right now”, Sam said as she continued to eat Alex out. 

“Spread your legs gorgeous”, Alex said with a desperate moan.

Sam spread her legs wide as she continue to nibble and suck Alex’s aching clit. 

Sam moaned and bucked when she felt Alex slide one side of the double-ended dildo deep inside of her. She slipped it in and out of Sam as she moaned louder. Alex turned on the little vibrator and pressed the dildo deep inside of Sam. Alex turned around and squatted over the other end of the dildo. She grabbed it and gently slid the tip deep inside. Once it was pressed in as far as it would go she turned on the vibrator on her end of the dildo. It felt so good she could barely take it. 

Alex laid back so she could slide the dildo in and out of her pussy. She knew every time she did it would press in and out of Sam and send shockwaves through her entire body. 

Sam pushed her ass off the bed and started to press herself onto the dildo harder and harder. The vibrators hit their clits perfectly. They both grabbed at each other and pressed the dildo in and out. 

Every time each of them pressed forward, the other felt it grinding against them. They both started to pant and writhe with passion. They pressed harder and faster. Alex growled, Sam moaned and they both started to buck wildly lifting their asses off the bed. They both came hard gripping the sheets tight. They pumped harder and faster, all the while being aggressively stimulated on their clits. They came but didn’t stop. They continued to pump and ride the dildo through multiple orgasms. When they were both completely exhausted they let their asses hit the bed and relaxed. 

They pulled the dildo out and laid back on the same pillow. Alex reached over and turned off the vibrators and gave Sam a wink. Sam grabbed Alex’s arm and pulled her down on top of her. Alex laid on Sam’s chest and panted, trying to catch her breath. 

“Wow”, Alex said.

“My baby sure knows how to surprise me. Wow.”

Alex caressed Sam’s head gently and kissed her lips. 

“It’s good to be home”, Alex said.

“So good. So so good baby”, Sam said holding onto Alex tight. 

“Thank you Sam.”

“For what my love?”

“For loving me. You are the woman of my dreams. The romantic ones and the dirty ones.”

Sam and Alex closed their eyes and allowed the warmth and contentment to spread through them. 

***  
Kara stripped off the last of her clothes and bent over for Lena. She grabbed onto the wood slat of the corral in front of her and spread her legs wide. Lena walked up behind Kara wearing nothing but her gloves, her strap-on and a playful smile. 

She pressed her body close to Kara’s and let the tip of her cock hit Kara’s soaking wet opening just a little. She grabbed Kara’s ass cheek and caressed it with the dirty tan glove. Lena wasn’t sure why those gloves turned her on so much but she was glad Kara had brought them. They made her so hot. 

Lena gave Kara’s smooth milky white ass a hard slap with her gloved hand and Kara moaned. Lena bent Kara over against the corral fence and took her all in. She was breathtaking. Kara’s excitement dripped down through her lips and down her thighs. They glistened with her desire. 

“I’m going to break you like I broke Betty. I’m going to ride you until you’re mine.”

“I’m all yours baby”, Kara said moving her ass up a little more. 

Lena took off one of the gloves and spanked Kara hard on the ass. 

Kara moaned. 

“Oh Lena. Break me. I need you to fuck my pussy with your gorgeous cock. I need you so bad.”

Lena smiled. She grabbed the tip and caressed Kara’s opening. 

“Hey, turn around and give me a little of your cold breath.”

Kara turned around and blew her cold breath on the tip of Lena’s strap-on.

Kara turned back around feeling excited. 

Lena grabbed the tip and pressed it just against Kara’s opening. Kara moaned and pressed against Lena so she slipped inside. Lena grabbed the glove and slapped Kara’s ass very hard. 

“Bad girl. Now you’re definitely going to get it.”

Lena pulled out fast. Kara groaned and whimpered. 

“Please baby…I need your cock so bad.”

“Tell me how bad. Tell me exactly what you want.”

“Fuck Lena…I need you so bad. I want you to push me up against this fence, spread my legs, slip your cock deep inside my pussy and fuck me so hard I can’t stand. I want you to reach around and rub my clit and I want to cum all over your hand.”

Lena smiled. 

“You make me so fucking hot when you talk like that.”

Lena listened to her love. She grabbed her hips tight and pressed her hard against the fence. She spread Kara’s legs and slipped her cock deep inside Kara bottoming out and then thrusting in and out over and over. She reached around and found Kara’s hard clit ready to be rubbed and abused. Lena pounded in and out of Kara’s soaking wetness and rubbed her clit back and forth quickly. Kara moaned and writhed and pounded against Lena hard. 

“I love it when you fuck my pussy. Break me Lena…ohhhh”, Kara said through her moans. 

Lena held on tight and didn’t relent. She just pounded and pounded until Kara’s whole body shook and she went slack. Lena followed Kara’s lead. She slipped her cock out just a little and slowly slipped it in a couple more times.

“Oh fuck Lena…oh god….that is so good…ohhh god”, Kara shouted out. Kara bit her lip and came hard once more.

Lena smiled and caressed Kara’s beautiful ass with her ungloved hand. 

She pulled out and turned Kara around quickly. She pressed her mouth to Kara’s and kissed her with a feverish desire. 

Kara held onto Lena and tried to catch her breath. 

“You are so good at this. I am the luckiest woman in the world.”

“Nope. That’s me.”

“Is it bad that I still want more?”, Kara asked.

“Not at all baby. What were you thinking?”

“I have an idea.”

Kara blew cold breath onto her strap-on and onto Lena’s. 

“I love it”, Lena said with a grin. “It feels so fucking good.”

“Take this off and pulled out the dildo”, Kara said.

Lena followed Kara’s commands. 

Kara pulled Lena close. 

“Wrap your legs around my waist baby”, Kara said with a grin. Lena obeyed and wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist and held onto her neck. Kara floated high up into the air about fifty feet. 

“You can trust me baby.”

“I know my love. I trust you completely”, Lena said with a smile. 

Kara floated high in the sky. She lifted Lena up and positioned her over her stiff cock. Lena was still so wet she slid down onto the long shaft effortlessly. She let out a thankful moan as she slid down. Kara and Lena floated in the air. Kara grabbed Lena’s hips and pumped in and out of Lena. Lena took the dildo and reached behind her carefully and slid the dildo inside Kara. Kara let out a loud moan as the cool tip pressed into her hot center. 

“Oh my god. That feels so good baby.”

“Right. I love your powers so fucking much.”

Lena started to pant and buck pressing herself hard onto Kara.

“I love the feeling of your cock inside of me and floating in the air. This is insane. I feel completely weightless.”

“I thought you might like it. I know you like the little adrenaline rush from flying.”

“You want to know a secret?”

“Sure”, Kara said with a moan as Lena pushed the dildo into her faster and harder. 

“Every time we fly I want you just like this.”

“Well…your dreams are reality now baby”, Kara said as she pumped the cock deeper inside of Lena and felt the shockwaves of pleasure coursing through her own core. 

Lena grabbed onto Kara’s neck tight with one hand and rode her harder and faster. She pumped the dildo deep inside Kara’s soaking wet core. Kara pressed against the dildo. They both rode each other hard and fast until they both stiffened and cried out. 

Kara held Lena close and floated down to the ground. She grabbed her cheeks and kissed her passionately. 

“I love you so much Lena.”

Lena held onto Kara tight. 

“I love you so much. You are the most amazing woman in the world and I can’t believe your mine. I can’t believe we are here and I have your sexy ass all to myself.”

“I am yours completely baby.”

“You know what I would love now?”

“What. We can do anything.”

“I would love to take a long bath with you, have a glass of champagne and lay wrapped together completely naked for the rest of the night.”

“That sounds like the perfect end to the perfect evening.”

Kara and Lena got dressed and made their way back to their cabin. The stars of Kauai started to sparkled above them and a light rain fell cooling off their bodies. They held hands and enjoyed the feeling of being alone and completely in love. They wanted for nothing.


	8. Broken and Beautiful - Setting A Fire - Smutty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people enjoy fluff and some people enjoy smut. If you prefer fluff, just stay the course with Broken and Beautiful https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983665/chapters/52458178. 
> 
> If you want something a little racier, read on and enjoy! 
> 
> Please provide feedback. These choose your own adventures are always a little complicated to throw together. Thanks as always for reading. 
> 
> Summary:
> 
> Kara makes her choice and finds Lena, once again, feeling broken and alone on Christmas Eve.

“Holocene”, by Bon Iver played low in the background.

https://open.spotify.com/track/4fbvXwMTXPWaFyaMWUm9CR?si=Op0gBquCSGGaee2TwAjlCg

Lena’s bedroom glowed with the flicker of candles all around the room.

Lena ran a bubble bath and they slipped into the scalding water. They wrapped their bodies close together, enjoying the feel of their skin finally meeting. They washed each other sensually and kissed with a maddening fire.

The lovers took turns drying each other’s bodies with devoted precision. Lena knelt before Kara and pressed her face to Kara’s stomach. She wrapped her arms around her body and shook.

“I’m sorry Kara. I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry I was such a terrible person. I never meant to hurt you.”

Kara moved a hand to Lena’s head and smoothed her hair back. She looked down into Lena’s tear-filled eyes and gave her a sad smile.

“Shh baby. Just relax.”

Kara reached down and helped Lena get to her feet. She moved a hand to Lena’s cheek and wiped away a tear.

“I wish I didn’t have to go”, Lena whispered softly.

“Let’s just make this night so amazing, it lasts in our minds for the next six months.”

***

Kara pulled back the blankets and motioned for Lena to lay back against the pillows. She climbed onto the bed and straddled Lena, gently grinding herself against her hungry lover. The warmth and wetness of Kara’s excitement touched Lena’s skin and she bucked wildly with longing. Kara leaned forward and kissed Lena’s neck slowly and softly, taking in every whispered murmur and moan coming from her partner. She whispered in her ear softly. “I want to make you cum so bad baby.”

Lena grabbed Kara’s neck and kissed her with wild abandon. Her tongue searched and sucked at Kara’s tongue like it had a mind of its own. Lena’s eyes were calm but her tongue attacked Kara’s with desperate longing.

Kara massaged Lena’s milky white breasts as she lightly flicked and lapped at her nipples in equal turn. With each suck and with each flick, Kara could feel Lena’s body quake and stiffen with more desire.

Kara sat up and slowly moved down between Lena’s legs. She lightly scratched the inside of her thighs and followed each scratch with a kiss. Lena gladly opened her legs wide for Kara, hoping her lover would take pity on her and give her everything she needed.

Kara dove between Lena’s legs. She slowly ran her tongue from Lena’s wet hot center up along the edges of her clit. She flicked and sucked hungrily, but with purpose. Kara had a mission. She wanted to please her lover and she wanted to show her the greatest pleasure. Lena raised her hips off the bed to meet Kara’s mouth. Kara slipped two fingers inside of Lena and began to pump into her faster and faster with every stroke of her tongue.

As Lena’s whimpers became more desperate, Kara continued to pound and suck at Lena without mercy. Lena began to writhe in ecstasy as Kara curled her finger and hit Lena in that spot she knew would drive her writhing lover wild. Lena bucked wildly but Kara held on and rode Lena’s orgasm all the way through, tasting the very moment when her passions overwhelmed her and she exploded into Kara’s mouth. Kara watched as Lena’s body stiffened and quaked, her own thighs glistening with the evidence of her excitement. Lena uttered no words. She only made guttural sounds. She growled and whimpered for mercy. Kara knew to go faster and harder, depending on Lena’s sounds. They didn’t need to speak.

When Lena couldn’t take anymore, her body stiffened and she quaked so hard, Kara could barely hold on. She laid back and panted. Kara moved up and let her hand gently graze Lena’s clit once more. That sent another shutter of delight and intense pleasure shooting through Lena’s core. Lena grabbed onto Kara and pulled her down so she laid on her chest. She leaned down and kissed her lips and the top of her head. Lena pulled the blanket over the two of them and held onto Kara tight.

“That was incredible Kara”, Lena whispered softly.

“You taste incredible. You’ll be gone for six months and I will be haunted by the taste of you.”

“And I’ll be haunted by every part of you. It used to be your voice and your face that haunted me. Now it will be my longing to be near you, to please you that will consume me.”

“This all feels so surreal, being here in your arms.”

“I never imagined when I woke up this morning that I would actually get to meet you in real life or that I would have to say goodbye.”

“Don’t talk about that now. Just make love to me and get all of that out of your head.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara tighter and caressed her beautiful blonde locks with her fingertips.

“What do you want baby?”, Lena asked Kara.

“I want all of you. I want you to fill me, I want you to take every ounce of strength from me and leave me a useless shell. I want you to do to me what you’ve fantasized about for the last year. I know you have. I know you’ve pictured yourself doing unspeakable things to me while you touched yourself.”

“Close your eyes and lay on your side. I’ll be right back.”, Lena whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara rolled off of Lena and did as the black haired beauty commanded. She laid on her side and closed her eyes, her thighs dripping with the excitement of the unknown pleasures she hoped to experience.

The bed got cold when Lena got out. Kara shivered. She missed the warmth of her lover’s arms.

When Kara felt Lena crawl back into bed, she wondered why she got up. She could feel Lena slip her hand between her legs and spread them open. Kara’s body stiffened and she began to pant and gasp for air when she felt something smooth and long rub against her clit.

“Oh my God. What is this?”, Kara asked reaching back behind her.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and pulled her close from behind. She whispered in her ear as she licked at her earlobes.

“You said you wanted me to fill you and leave you useless. I think that can be arranged.”

“Oh God Lena. I need you so badly I could scream.”

“Go ahead. I don’t have to deal with these neighbors for six months”, Lena said with a smile.

Lena dove under the covers, without another word. Kara could feel Lena spread her legs and roll her onto her back. Within seconds, Lena’s mouth was hungrily attacking the wetness at the very center of her. She could feel Lena’s tongue glide it’s way up her opening and flick at her clit. She could feel Lena pull at the skin just above her clit and touch her tongue to the place that drove her absolutely wild. A shot of white hot pleasure coursed through her. She could feel an orgasm rising. Lena continued to lick and suck just enough to make her wetter and wetter.

Finally, when Kara didn’t think she could take anymore, Lena moved up behind Kara and laid behind her, sharing the same pillow. She spread Kara’s legs wide and rubbed her clit vigorously. Suddenly, and without warning, Lena slid the phallus deep inside Kara. She continued to gently rub her clit as she allowed the dildo to slip in and out of Kara’s hungry wetness.

Kara grabbed at Lena’s body wildly as she rode every one of Lena’s strokes. Lena was gentle and loving but she also knew when to pump harder and faster. Kara’s leg bounced in the air as Lena continued to pound at her aching core. Kara could feel the warmth rise from her toes all the way to the top her head. She bucked and stiffened so hard that Lena had to hold onto her tight. Kara rode the wave of pleasure over and over. Just when she thought she couldn’t take anymore, Lena would rub her just the right way and she would be hit with another intense orgasm.

Finally, after what seemed like days, Kara’s body went slack and Lena slipped out of Kara. She pressed her lips to her neck and covered their bodies with the blanket that had been tossed about during their wild encounter.

Lena wrapped an arm around Kara’s waist and moved up close behind her.

“I don’t want you to go Lena. I want you to stay.”

“I wish I could. I wish I could stay here forever but I have to go.”

Kara and Lena both closed their eyes and fell fast asleep within seconds. Maybe it was the pleasure that exhausted them or maybe it was that, for the first time in two years, their souls were at peace. No ghosts haunted their night. Only the pleasure they experienced and the feeling of each other’s arms would be in their dreams tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please share your comments and let me know what you would like to see. Thanks!


End file.
